Mirror On The Mask
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: Yunho seorang Dokter psikiater yang mempunyai pasien tetap yang menderita kepribadian ganda, Kim Jaejoong. Kepribadian Jaejoong yang bervariasi, dan cukup menarik untuk Yunho. Hingga sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia sangkali dirasakan. Sedangkan Yunho tahu bahwa dirinya seorang Dokter psikiater. Apa yang akan terjadi? Check This. YunJae / Yaoi / DLDR -Summary Gagal- .
1. Chapter 1

Title : Mirror On The Mask.

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK Member and Other.

Pair : Ofc! YunJae!.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Etc.

Lenght : Prolog.

_**Warning : B x B, DLDR, No Bash, No Flame, No Wars. Saran yang membangun sangat bermanfaat.**_

**©Misscel.**

_Check It..._

_Board name_ yang tertera di depan bangunan tingkat dua ini sedikit mengejutkan Jaejoong. Mata besarnya mengerjap beberapa kali setelah turun dari limosin yang membawanya ke sini. Kegugupan mulai menghinggapi hatinya. Perasaan tidak enak dan pengalaman-pengalaman sebelumnya yang pernah dibawa ke tempat seperti ini membuatnya takut.

Jaejoong memundurkan langkahnya, seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih amat sangat cantik itu menggenggam kuat tangan Jaejoong. Takut jika pria ini melarikan diri dan berujung pencarian panjang yang akan menimbulkn stress untuknya. Dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang wanita itu menatap Jaejoong.

Pancaran kasih sayang dari manik matanya sangat kentara jelas. Jaejoong mulai berontak, di belakangnya sudah ada beberapa _body guard_ yang siap sedia seandainya Jaejoong berbuat anarkis. Tapi, sebelum Jaejoong berteriak histeris karena rasa takutnya, wanita yang tak lain adalah Ibunya membuka suara terlebih dahulu, "Tidak apa-apa Jaejoongie, Dokter di sini baik. Kau juga akan nyaman karena kita berada di Korea, bukan di London lagi."

Mata besar Jaejoong yang tadi gelisah membalas tatapan sang Ibu. Takut seandainya Ibunya berbohong. Ia sudah kerap sekali mendatangi tempat-tempat seperti ini, bahkan rumah sakit. Ia juga pernah melakukan rawat inap pada sebuah rumah sakit khusus sewaktu masih kecil.

Bayangan-bayangan itu bermunculan di kepalanya. Dilema setiap kali dibawa ke tempat klinik untuk gangguan yang ia rasa baik-baik saja pada dirinya. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, ia tidak ingin masuk ke dalam. Ia tidak ingin berbagai hal mengulang lagi saat pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sayang, percayalah pada _Umma_," lagi Ibunya membujuk, Jaejoong terlihat bingung, tapi tarikan tangan sang Ibu membawanya dengan pasti untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Beberapa orang terlihat menunggu di kursi tunggu setelah melakukan registrasi pada seorang wanita yang ada di depan sana. Jaejoong dan Ibunya tidak perlu melakukan itu. Ibunya hanya berbicara sebentar dengan sang wanita sebelum mendapat intruksi ke mana mereka selanjutnya.

Setelahnya, Jaejoong kembali diajak sang Ibu untuk melangkah menaiki anak tangga. Wanita tadi mengatakan jika Dokter yang sudah membuat janji dengan mereka berada di lantai atas. Sesampainya di sana, ada dua ruangan Dokter dengan gelar yang sama berseberangan.

Jaejoong memperhatikan tempat ini. Ia tahu pasti bahwa dirinya sedang disebuah tempat klinik atau praktek kerja Dokter ahli. Perasaannya cukup gugup. Tapi, ia tidak bisa menolak keinginan Ibunya untuk berobat. Hal seperti ini sudah berjalan padanya lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Namun naas ke sana ke mari melakukan terapi, ia belum dinyatakan sembuh.

Ini adalah usaha satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan Ibunya. Ia tahu wanita itu sangat menyayanginya lebih dari pada adiknya sendiri. Ia tahu sang Ibu selalu mengutamakan dan mengusahakan demi kesembuhannya. Ia sendiri juga ingin sembuh. Tapi bayangan ketika melakukan terapi di berbagai Dokter membuatnya takut.

Pengalaman berbeda-beda sudah pernah ia rasakan. Dan bagi Jaejoong itu cukup membuatnya merasa takut untuk ke tempat seperti ini. Hari ini pun Ibunya tidak memberitahunya tentang kunjungan ke tempat praktek ini. Ia bahkan nyaris tercengang saat melihat _board name_ yang bertuliskan, **Klinik Psikiater**.

"Di sana Jaejoongie," ujar sang Ibu menunjuk ruangan sebelah kanan dan menuntunnya menuju ruangan itu.

Ibunya mengetuk pintu selama beberapa kali, sebelum mendapat jawaban dari dalam yang mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Setelah kenop pintu diputar, ruangan itu terbuka dengan lebar. Jaejoong mulai menegang di tempatnya, tapi ketika melihat senyuman sang Dokter yang ada di balik mejanya, mata besarnya membelalak lebar.

"Silahkan masuk Nyonya," ucap ramah sang Dokter dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk melalui isyarat tangannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Ibu Jaejoong mengajaknya untuk memasuki lebih dalam ruangan dan mengajak Jaejoong duduk di depan sang Dokter. Mata besar itu masih membelalak hebat, kemudian pipinya bersemu merah ketika lagi-lagi melihat senyuman menawan sang Dokter.

Biasanya, ia selalu mendapati wajah serius Dokter dan membuatnya takut sebelum melakukan terapi. Tapi kali ini serasa berbeda, ia mulai merasa rileks saat senyuman manis Dokter itu tersungging padanya dan sang Ibu. Bagi Jaejoong itu bisa membuatnya lega. Apa lagi ia menyadari dengan sangat bahwa sang Dokter terlihat muda dan sangat tampan.

"Apa kau sudah menerima laporan tentang penyakit yang di derita Putraku?" Pertanyaan ini langsung diajukan sang Ibu dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Sudah, Nyonya. Saya sudah membaca dengan baik kasus yang dialami oleh putra anda," sahut si Dokter dengan sangat sopan dan ramah.

"Lalu, apa dia bisa di sembuhkan? Aku sudah mengobatinya ke mana-mana, bahkan London. Aku sangat ingin anakku normal lagi, tolong aku Dokter."

Jaejoong menatap wajah Ibunya yang sangat cemas. Ia merasa sedih sekali jika melihat Ibunya yang mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Ia juga ingin sembuh tapi sejauh ini ia tidak mampu melawannya.

"Semua penderita _Dissociative Identity Disorder, _bisa di sembuhkan. Tentu Nyonya tahu bagaimana caranya, kita harus melakukan terapi rutin yang membantu keefektifan si aku yang asli dalam mendominan lebih _alter ego _yang ada dalam dirinya. Jadi untuk sekarang, saya ingin mengetahui secara langsung tentang pasien yang akan saya tangani."

Ibu Jaejoong mengangguk, ini hal yang sering sekali didengar ketika membawa anaknya ke Dokter psikiater. Wanita itu menoleh pada Jaejoong yang sudah sepenuhnya merasa tenang. Kemudian berucap dengan sangat lembut, "_Umma _akan ke luar dulu, Dokter ini akan menyembuhkanmu, Sayang. Jadi Umma mohon bersikap terbukalah padanya."

Jaejoong menatap lamat-lamat ibunya, senyuman manis dikembangkan di bibir semerah cherry itu, "Baiklah, _Umma_."

Beberapa detik kemudian sang Ibu pun bangkit dari duduknya dan ke luar ruangan ini, menyisakan Jaejoong dan sang Dokter.

"Apa yang akan kau tanyakan padaku, Dok?" Jaejoong langsung bertanya sebelum Dokter itu menanyainya.

"Sebelum ke tahap itu, ada baiknya jika kita mengenalkan diri satu sama lain dan mengakrabkan diri kita agar perasaan canggung ketika bercerita sudah tidak ada."

"Aku setuju dengan itu. Namaku Kim Jaejoong," ucap Jaejoong cukup ceria dan mengulas senyuma manis di bibirnya.

"Nama yang bagus," puji sang Dokter. "Namaku Jung Yunho, kau bisa memanggilku Yunho saja atau _Hyung_, aku rasa itu lebih nyaman dari pada kau memanggilku dengan sebutan, Dokter."

"Yunho, aku lebih suka memanggilmu Yunho," sahut Jaejoong. Ia melupakan fakta beberapa saat lalu yang ketakutan ke tempat ini. Sebaliknya entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa cukup rileks berada di ruangan ini terutama dengan sang Dokter yang menurutnya tampan sebagai psikiaternya.

"Baiklah, Jaejoong. Aku lihat dari data yang dikirim Ibumu, usiamu 23 tahun. Pernah menjalani kuliah di Oxford, woow kau hebat sekali. Dan sekarang ingin melanjutkan kuliah di Kyunghee University. Sangat keren."

Pujian dari Dokter Jung itu membuat Jaejoong tersipu malu. Sangat jarang ada yang memujinya seperti itu. Padahal, ia belum menyelesaikan pendidikan di Oxford. Perasaannya juga nyaman berbicara dengan sang Dokter.

"Benar, aku berumur 23 tahun. Tapi aku tidak sehebat itu. Aku belum selesai kuliah di sana," ucap Jaejoong sedikit malu saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Tetap saja, kau keren. Jadi, sejak kapan kau menyadari menderita kepribadian ganda?" Tanya Yunho cukup serius tapi terasa sangat santai untuk Jaejoong.

"Sejak berusia 10 tahun. Bukan aku yang menyadarinya tapi _Umma_ku, dia bilang aku mengubah namaku, cara bicaraku, dan lain segalanya."

Yunho mengangguk, ia membaca data Jaejoong lagi dan bertanya, "Apa benar ada 3 kepribadian yang kau punya? Kau sendiri, dan siapa lagi?"

"Aku, Youngwoong, dan Jejuko. Diantara kami, Jejuko yang paling manis, Youngwoong sangar sekali, dan aku sendiri yang biasa-biasa saja."

"Kau bisa berinteraksi dengan mereka?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku tidak ingat jika Youngwoong mengambil alih atau Jejuko yang mengambil diriku lagi."

"Lalu, tahu dari mana kau tentang Youngwoong dan Jejuko? Apa kalian pernah bertemu ketika pengambil alihan karakter?" Yunho tertawa pelan dengan pertanyaannya yang jelas konyol. Tapi Yunho tidak ingin membuat pasiennya tegang dan terlalu serius.

"Adikku dan _Umma _yang bilang. Mereka bilang jika Youngwoong yang mengambil alih diriku, maka aku akan susah diatur. Sedangkan jika Jejuko, aku sangat manis. Mungkin karena Jejuko adalah seorang perempuan, aku tidak bisa membayangkan aku yang sebagai seorang perempuan."

"Oh, jadi Jejuko seorang perempuan? Kau tidak perlu membayangkannya, yang harus kau lakukan mengusir pikiran untuk mengundang mereka mengambil alih dirimu."

"Para Dokter yang lain juga mengatakan seperti itu, tapi tidak berhasil sejauh ini," sahut Jaejoong dan tersenyum getir.

"Semua usaha ada pada dirimu, kau ingin sembuh? Jika ingin sembuh kau harus bisa melawan mereka. Obat penenang terbaik pun akan kalah jika kemauan itu berasal dari dalam hatimu."

Mendengar kata-kata Yunho Jaejoong tercenung. Ia tidak mengerti maksud Yunho. Bukankah selama ini ia ingin sekali sembuh. Tapi belum ada hasilnya sedikitpun. Malah menurutnya semakin parah dengan adanya Jejuko yang hadir setelah ia menginjak usia 17 tahun.

"Aku ingin hidup normal layaknya yang lain, Yunho. Aku ingin..."

"Tenangkan dirimu, jangan panik. Kau mudah sekali panik Jaejoong," sela Yunho saat mendapati keadaan pasiennya yang mulai panik. "Aku akan membantumu sebisaku, jadi kumohon katakan hal apa saja yang mengganggumu. Dari awal, kau bisa kan?"

Mata Jaejoong membelalak lebar mendengar permintaan Yunho tadi. Kepanikan yang tadi nyaris mereda mulai menjadi-jadi. Ia seakan terhisap masuk ke dalam dirinya kala bayangan menyakitkan dan yang menjadi sumber trauma berkepanjangannya membayang di dalam benak. Selama beberapa detik, Jaejoong merasa kepalanya pusing, hingga akhirnya ia merasa tidak bertenaga lagi dan...

"Ck, kenapa aku bisa ada di tempat gila seperti ini? Kau siapa?!"

.

.

.

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" -bow- .

Dissociative Identity Disorder : Kepribadian ganda.

Alter ego : Dalam bahasa latin 'Aku yang lain'.

Aku di sini mengambil istilah alter ego yang Yunho sebut tadi mengarah ke kepribadian Jaejoong yang lainnya.

Well, aku datang dengan FF baru yang mungkin akan membosankan sekali jika dibaca. Tapi yang namanya ide sulit untuk dibendung. Dan pada akhirnya aku menulis ini. Mungkin ini tidak menarik, sangat tidak menarik.

Sengaja aku ga ngasih TBC, tapi semoga setelah ada yang complete aku bisa melanjutkan ini dengan segera. :D . Tapi entahlah diriku mulai labil akhir" ini -ditabok-.

So guys berminat dengan FF ini ? ;) .

Terima kasih buat yang nyempetin baca -kalau ada- dan yang berkenan untuk mereviews -jika ada juga-

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Mirror On The Mask.

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK Member and Other.

Pair : Ofc! YunJae!.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Etc.

Lenght : Chapter 1.

_**Warning : B x B, DLDR, No Bash, No Flame, No Wars. Saran yang membangun sangat bermanfaat.**_

**©Misscel.**

_Check It..._

Kursi yang tadi Jaejoong duduki terpental ke belakang saat Jaejoong beranjak dari sana dengan tiba-tiba. Yunho sedikit terkejut, ia memicingkan matanya menatap intens Jaejoong yang mungkin sekarang sudah berubah atau berhasil dikuasai oleh _alter ego_nya yang lain.

Yunho cukup tahu siapa yang ada di dalam, ia sudah melakukan pertanyaan singkat pada Jaejoong tadi, dengan sangat amat tenang Yunho berdiri dari kursi empuknya, "Tenanglah, Youngwoong. Kau ada di sebuah klinik."

Kening Jaejoong atau sekarang yang berubah menjadi Youngwoong tertaut. Sorot matanya menajam, seolah menantang pada Yunho yang amat sangat tenang. Selama beberapa detik mengamati pria di depannya, Youngwoong terkekeh. Pria asing dalam ruang lingkup hidup Youngwoong ini cukup berbeda dari pria-pria yang ditemuinya. Pembawaan Yunho yang sangat amat tenang itu cukup membuat Youngwoong takjub.

"Jadi kau Dokter?"

Yunho menautkan keningnya, sedikit terkejut mendapati pertanyaan gamblang yang diajukan Youngwoong. Sedetik kemudian senyuman tipis mengembang di bibirnya, "Benar, aku Dokter. Aku pikir kau tidak mengetahuinya."

"Hah, aku sudah sering medapati keadaan di sebuah klinik atau rumah sakit. Aku tidak gila kau tahu itu?" Youngwoong mendesis, pandangan matanya menatap tajam Yunho.

"Tidak ada yang mengatakan kau gila, duduklah dulu," Yunho menuju ke arah Youngwoong yang masih berdiri. Membenarkan kursi yang tadi terjatuh dan mempersilahkan Youngwoong duduk

"Aku tidak..."

"Duduklah sebentar," sela Yunho dan menatap lamat-lamat mata besar milik Jaejoong yang kini berubah lebih tajam karena dalam dominan Youngwoong.

Youngwoong menghela napas, dirinya ingin ke luar dari ruangan ini. Tapi entahlah, pandangan mata Yunho membuatnya seolah menghanyut. Tanpa sadar Youngwoong pun kembali duduk."

"Jadi kau benar Youngwoong?" Tanya Yunho hati-hati dan sangat ramah. Ia menatap berkas data milik Jaejoong, membaca sekilas tentang _alter ego _yang bernama Youngwoong.

"Ya, aku Youngwoong!"

"_Okey_, baiklah. Senang bertemu denganmu, Youngwoong-_sshi_," sapa Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Jung Yunho, panggil saja aku Yunho, atau senyamannya dirimu."

Youngwoong berdecih, sedetik kemudian membuang mukanya dan menjabat tangan Yunho kurang bersahabat. "Aku boleh memanggilmu Dokter orang gila?"

"Terserahmu saja, tapi kau benar-benar tahu ini tempat yang seperti apa?"

"Aku tidak bodoh! Tentu saja aku tahu ini tempat yang bagaimana, jadi Jaejoong ke tempat seperti neraka ini lagi, ciih."

Senyuman ramah terukir di bibir Yunho, tidak usah susah-susah ia bertanya hal penting itu. Youngwoong mengungkitnya terlebih dahulu. "Jadi kau tahu tentang Jaejoong?"

"Eoh. Aku mengatakan namanya tadi bukan."

"Kau mengakui kalau kau dan Jaejoong adalah sama?"

"Tidak! Kami berbeda, aku bukan Jaejoong. Aku Youngwoong!" Tegas Youngwoong sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Ya aku tahu kau Youngwoong. Aku hanya bertanya apa kalian orang yang sama atau berbeda, tidak menuduhmu sebagai Jaejoong."

Helaan napas berat dan tidak sabaran dilakukan Youngwoong. Pria itu berdecak kesal, menatap cukup malas Yunho, "Aku malas sekali membahas tentang Jaejoong."

"Kenapa begitu?" Kening Yunho terangkat sebelah. Ia merasa sangat menarik berbicara dengan _alter ego _Jaejoong.

"Aku mempunyai alasan sendiri untuk itu. Aku tidak ingin dipaksa!"

"Aku tidak memaksa, santai saja," sahut Yunho, kemudian ia menimpali dengan bertanya, "Berapa usiamu, Youngwoong-_sshi_?"

"25 tahun, kenapa kau mempertanyakan umurku?" Youngwoong terkekeh geli, baginya sangat konyol mempertanyakan usia pada dirinya.

"Hanya ingin mengetahuinya," jawab Yunho, tangannya menuliskan hal penting itu ke dalam buku catatannya.

"Kau kuliah, bekerja atau..."

"Apa itu amat sangat penting? Lagi pula kenapa aku masih ada di sini, persetan berbicara dengan..."

"Tenanglah," Yunho langsung berdiri dan menatap lembut Youngwoong yang mulai meledak-ledak.

Ia kembali berjalan menuju Youngwoong, mata mereka saling beradu. Antara mata Youngwoong yang tajam dan penuh akan emosi dengan musangnya yang lembut dan tenang.

"Ibumu ada di sini, kau tidak perlu takut," ucap Yunho lagi dan berdiri di depan mejanya.

Youngwoong menatap remeh Yunho, sedetik kemudian berdiri dari kursi dan ingin berucap. Namun belum sempat pria itu mengatakan sesuatu Yunho menepuk pundaknya dan berbisik, "Tenanglah, kau harus tenang. Kau tidak boleh marah, rilekskan pikiranmu, anggap kau berada di tempat yang paling nyaman dan istirahatlah."

Mata Youngwoong yang tadi menajam mulai meredup, sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik, hingga kelopak mata itu menutup dan membuat tubuhnya limbung. Yunho segera menangkap tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Hipnotis. Ia menghipnotis Youngwoong yang mulai anarkis tadi.

Ia tidak ingin pria itu membuat keributan. Tapi Yunho bersyukur, _alter ego_ yang bernama Youngwoong bukanlah seseorang yang menakutkan, _psycho _atau bertempramen sangat tinggi. Ia cukup bisa memprediksikan bahwa Youngwoong memang memiliki karakter tegas dan lebih mendominan dari pada Jaejoong sendiri.

Segera Yunho membopong tubuh Jaejoong ke ranjang pasiennya. Ia memang menyediakan ranjang layaknya Dokter umum. Karena itu cukup penting jika pasiennya mengalami ketidak sadaran diri atas tindakan yang ia berikan seperti sekarang atau memang pingsan.

Sejenak dokter muda itu menghela napasnya saat sudah merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong. Ia sedikit berpikir, tentang _alter ego _Jaejoong yang mudah menguasai dirinya bahkan dalam hitungan detik. Ia juga memproses beberapa kejadian sebelum Youngwoong menguasai diri Jaejoong.

"Panik," gumam Yunho, ia melirik pada tubuh Jaejoong yang tertidur dan masih dalam pengaruh hipnotisnya. Ia paham masalah apa yang membuat Jaejoong mudah dikuasai. Tapi ia harus mencari sumber utama kenapa pria itu memiliki kepribadian ganda.

Yunho kemudian, membuka pintu ruangannya. Ibu Jaejoong segera bangkit dari duduknya ketika melihat Yunho yang membuka pintu, kekhawatiran sangat jelas terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Bagaimana Jaejoong? Aku mendengar sedikit keributan tadi, apa Youngwoong muncul?" Langsung rentetan pertanyaan ini meluncur dari mulut Ibu beranak dua itu.

"Masuklah dulu, Nyonya Kim," ujar Yunho dan mempersilahkan Ibu dari pasiennya masuk.

Wajah Ibu Jaejoong sedikit memucat melihat Jaejoong yang berbaring di atas ranjang, ditolehkannya wajah pada Yunho sedikit menuntut, jelas. Namun Dokter muda yang direkomendasikan oleh salah satu temannya ini hanya tersenyum ramah.

"Duduklah, Nyonya Kim. Ada hal yang ingin Saya bicarakan pada anda," Yunho menduduki lebih dulu kursi empuknya, ia menatap menenangkan dan berinteraksi melalui matanya bahwa Jaejoong tidak apa-apa pada sang Ibu.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Shin MinAh dengan sedikit gugup.

"Jaejoong masih dalam pengaruh hipnotis, tidak apa-apa. Saya akan menyadarkannya ketika kita selesai berbincang-bincang," sahut Yunho menjelaskan agar si Ibu pasien tidak terlalu khawatir pada keadaan anaknya.

"Baiklah, aku lega jika dia tidak kenapa-napa," MinAh menarik napas lega dan menimpali lagi ucapannya, "Tidak perlu terlalu formal Dokter Jung. Karena dapat aku pastikan kalau kami tidak akan datang sekali atau dua kali saja. Aku ingin menyembuhkan anakku secara total."

Yunho mengangguk, ia tahu bagaimana perasaan MinAh. Ibu mana yang tega membiarkan anaknya memiliki kepribadian berganti-ganti. Apa pun yang terbaik ingin diberikan Ibu untuk sang anak. Dan karena alasan itu juga Yunho ingin memberikan hasil maksimal untuk para pasiennya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Pertama-tama aku ingin bertanya, apa Jaejoong atau _alter ego_nya pernah melakukan kekerasan atau hal buruk lainnya?"

MinAh langsung menggeleng cepat, "Tidak pernah, Youngwoong memang sedikit tempramen, tapi dia tidak pernah melukai orang lain karena sengaja. Kecuali dalam proses pembelaan diri, jika menyangkut itu Youngwoong pernah bertengkar dengan beberapa temannya dan juga orang asing dengan alasan-alasan tertentu."

"Jadi Youngwoong bisa melakukan aksi pemukulan atau pernah membawa senjata tajam atau yang lebih dari itu?"

"Aksi pemukulan, seperti yang aku katakan, itu pernah. Tapi Youngwoong tidak pernah membawa senjata tajam dan terlibat hal yang fatal. Aku selalu menyuruh beberapa _body guard_ untuk menjaga Jaejoong. Itu agar memudahkan mengontrolnya ketika menjadi Youngwoong atau Jejuko."

"Cukup bagus karena Youngwoong bukan pribadi yang _psycho_. Itu melegakan," ujar Yunho dan tersenyum lembut.

"Hmm, tapi akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong sering sekali _switching_, itu yang membuatku sedikit resah," MinAh meremas-remas tangannya dan menatap penuh harap Yunho.

"Apa dia meminum obat dari Dokter terdahulu?"

"Ada, obat penenang."

"Aku rasa jangan terlalu sering memberikannya obat penenang. Tekan lah segala hal yang bisa membuatnya panik, Jaejoong tidak boleh panik berlebih. Dia mudah sekali panik," ucap Yunho memberikan sedikit arahan pada MinAh.

"Benar, Anakku tidak bisa merasa panik dan sedih. Itu kenapa aku selalu memberinya obat penenang jika dia merasa tidak nyaman."

"Aku mengerti," sahut Yunho dan menatap sejenak Jaejoong yang masih terbaring. "Aku akan membangunkannya."

"Dokter, jika Jaejoong _switching _apa aku boleh menelponmu?" MinAh menatap ragu Yunho. Sebenarnya MinAh ingin mengambil Yunho sebagai dokter pribadi untuk sang anak. Tapi MinAh masih belum berani mengatakan itu. Takut seandainya Yunho menolak.

"Tentu saja," jawab Yunho dan mengambil selembar kartu nama dari balik laci mejanya.

MinAh mengambilnya, wanita itu tersenyum pada sang Dokter. Cukup mengerti karakter Jaejoong sendiri, MinAh tahu anaknya itu terlihat menyukai Dokter baru yang menanganinya. Itu kenapa MinAh berpikir Yunho mungkin cocok untuk menjadi Dokter Jaejoong. Apa lagi Yunho bisa menangani Youngwoong cukup tepat.

"Jaejoong harus diterapi. Salah satu cara yang memiliki keberhasilan tingkat tinggi melalui hipnoterapi. Mungkin aku akan menerapkan hal itu pada Jaejoong," ucap Yunho sambil berjalan menuju ranjang di mana Jaejoong terbaring.

"Aku tahu, jadi berapa kali jadwal kita melakukan terapi, Dok?" Tanya MinAh mengikuti langkah kaki Yunho.

"Mungkin tiga kali dalam seminggu," Jawab Yunho bersiap untuk membangunkan Jaejoong.

MinAh mengangguk mengerti, wanita itu hanya memperhatikan Yunho yang mendekat pada Jaejoong dan berbisik, "Bangunlah secara pelan-pelan, dengan perasaan tenang dan tanpa beban."

Ketika Yunho menyentuh tangan Jaejoong, kelopak mata pria itu langsung membuka perlahan. Jaejoong menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam pupilnya. Keningnya bertaut melihat wajah Yunho yang cukup dekat dengannya. Pipi putih itu pun seketika merona dan senyuman tipis yang samar-samar teukir di sana.

"Bagaimana Jaejoong, tidur nyenyak?" Tanya Yunho sambil membantu sang pasien duduk.

"Hmm, aku merasa cukup nyaman. Apa lagi ketika melihat wajahmu pertama kali," jawab Jaejoong, hanya menjawab jujur tanpa ingin menyembunyikan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Apa aku begitu tampan?" Yunho terkekeh, ia hanya bercanda mengatakan itu. Tapi Yunho sedikit terkejut saat anggukan nyata diberikan Jaejoong dengan semburat yang berhadir di pipi putih pasiennya. Segera Yunho meralat ucapannya, ia jadi tidak enak, "Aku hanya bercanda, Jae."

"Tapi kau memang begitu sangat tampan," ujar Jaejoong polos.

MinAh menangkap gelagat lain dari Putranya, ibu dua anak itu hanya tersenyum lembut. Kemudin MinAh memegang tangan Jaejoong untuk membantunya turun.

"_Umma _apa yang terjadi padaku tadi? Tadi aku berbicara dengan Yunho kemudian aku terbangun di ranjang itu, apa diantara mereka ada yang mengambil alih diriku?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan, berusaha mengatakannya agar tidak di dengar Yunho.

Tapi dengan sangat jelas Yunho bisa mendengarnya. Yunho tersenyum lembut, menurutnya pasien kali ini amat polos. Sikap Jaejoong dan gerak-geriknya sudah bisa terbaca oleh Yunho. Namun di sisi lain Yunho merasa kasian, pria sepolos Jaejoong harus mengidap kepribadian ganda. Ia memang belum bertemu dengan Jejuko. Mungkin pertemuan selanjutnya ia akan bertemu dengan _alter ego _Jaejoong yang perempuan.

"Youngwoong mengendalikanmu lagi, Sayang. Tapi Dokter Jung mengatasinya dengan baik," sahut MinAh seraya melemparkan senyum pada Yunho yang memperhatikan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho yang berhelat semeter darinya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar saat memandang wajah tampan sang Dokter. Ini pertama kalinya untuk Jaejoong. Tatapan mata musang Yunho yang lembut membuatnya serasa nyaman berada di dekat pria yang berstatus Dokternya.

"Apa ada pertanyaan lainnya lagi, Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong cukup antusias dan sedikit berpikir tentang perbincangan terakhir mereka.

Yunho menyadari apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong, ia tidak ingin rasa panik itu menguasai Jaejoong lagi. Cepat-cepat Yunho mengalihkan pikiran pria itu dan berucap, "Tidak ada, kita akan wawancara lagi nanti. Asal kau tidak keberatan untuk ku tanyai."

Senyuman mengembang di bibir Jaejoong, kelegaan menghampirinya. Sebenarnya tadi Jaejoong cukup berpikir jika Yunho tidak ingin menanganinya sebagai pasien. Tapi kini Jaejoong senang karena akan bertemu lagi dengan Yunho.

"Jadi kita akan bertemu lagi?" Sungguh pertanyaan yang polos dilontarkan oleh Jaejoong.

MinAh tergelak mendengar itu. Suasana hati Jaejoong cukup membaik dan membuat MinAh sangat puas dengan Dokter yang dipilihnya untuk penyembuhan Jaejoong.

"Kita akan melakukan terapi tiga kali dalam seminggu, Nak," ujar MinAh.

Mata Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap, sedikit kecewa menelusup hatinya. Jaejoong tahu dirinya baru bertemu dengan Yunho, sang Dokter psikiater. Namun sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tidak Jaejoong mengerti seolah tumbuh. Perasaan takut yang sempat singgah untuk ke tempat ini berubah menjadi sebuah rasa keinginan untuk ke sini. Jaejoong merasa nyaman saat berada berdekatan dengan Yunho yang baru dikenalnya.

"Aku memberikan kartu nama pada Ibumu, kau bisa menghubungiku jika ada sesuatu," Yunho tersenyum, entahlah kenapa ia bisa mengatakan ini dengan mudah. Tapi jika Yunho boleh jujur, Jaejoong pasiennya yang unik dan membuatnya tertarik untuk terus mengetahui tentang diri pria itu.

Jaejoong mengangguk singkat, senyuman malu-malu dilemparkan pada Yunho. Kemudian MinAh menuntunnya menuju ke luar ruangan.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Jae," ucap Yunho sebelum pria itu menghilang dari pintu ruangannya. Jaejoong menengok ke arahnya, lagi pria itu terlihat malu yang membuat Yunho merasa cukup gemas.

"Aku akan menghubungimu," sahut Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho sedikit tersentak namun masih memasang senyuman di bibirnya hingga pintu ruangannya tertutup.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari klinik, Jaejoong menatap terus menerus kartu nama Dokter Jung Yunho. Perasaannya meletup-letup. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya terasa berdebar-debar sangat cepat ketika pikirannya tertuju pada Dokter muda itu. Ia sedikit takut jika jantungnya mengalami masalah. Ia takut membuat repot sang Ibu.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, pikiran tentang sang dokter masih mendominasi benaknya. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Jaejoong merasa seperti ini, kepikiran akan sosok Dokter yang menanganinya. Sudah beberapa Dokter yang menangani dirinya tapi satu orang pun tidak pernah bisa membuatnya seolah terus terpikir, kecuali Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak bisa memungkiri, selain nampak muda, Yunho juga sangat tampan. Di luar dari itu semua, ia merasa tenang saat berada di tempat Yunho tadi. Mungkin ia sudah menemukan Dokter yang pas, seperti kata seorang Dokter dari luar negeri yang pernah ia datangi bersama dengan Ibu dan adiknya.

Dirinya akan merasa lebih nyaman jika bersama Dokter yang cocok. Dan presentasi kesembuhan juga akan meningkat. Itu kenapa Ibunya selalu mencari Dokter manapun yang berkemungkinan cocok dengan Jaejoong. Setelah melakukan petualangan dari satu Dokter ke Dokter yang lain, akhirnya ia bertemu dengan satu Dokter yang bisa membuatnya cukup nyaman.

Mata Jaejoong berkedip-kedip selama beberapa saat, adegan ketika Yunho memberikan senyum manis padanya terulang kembali seperti sebuah film. Wajahnya bersemu merah, dengan senyuman malu-malu yang terukir jelas di bibir cherry.

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali hari ini, _Hyung_," suara yang sangat Jaejoong kenal menginterupsi kegiatannya. Ia segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Senyuman manis di berikan pria itu padanya.

"_Aniya_, aku hanya membaca kartu nama Dokter baru yang mungkin akan menjadi Dokter psikiaterku," sahut Jaejoong, ia tidak berdusta. Memang ia hanya memandang kartu nama milik Dokter Jung Yunho. Bagi Jaejoong itu lah kegiatan yang ia lakukan.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana? Kau sudah ke sana dengan _Umma_?"

"Sudah Changmin, dia baik sekali."

"Kau merasa cocok dengan Dokter yang ini?"

"Eoh, aku pikir begitu, tapi Min dadaku sedikit bereaksi tidak biasa ketika melihat Dokter Jung."

"Jung? Siapa nama Dokternya?" Changmin duduk di samping sofa yang Jaejoong duduki di ruang tengah ini.

Adik dari Jaejoong itu mengambil kartu nama yang ada di atas meja. Membaca sekilas nama sang Dokter dan tersenyum tipis sambil meletakkannya. "Apa debarannya sangat kencang, _Hyung_?"

"Tidak pernah aku merasakan seperti itu sebelumnya, berdebar-debar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bahkan lebih dari perasaan gugup, aku takut jika aku memiliki kelainan lagi," sahut Jaejoong, ia menatap bingung pada Changmin.

Biasanya jika ada hal yang tidak ia pahami, ia selalu bertanya pada sang adik. Changmin memanglah adiknya, tapi pria yang berumur dua puluh tahun itu lebih seperti Kakaknya dalam bersikap. Changmin memanjakan Jaejoong dan amat sangat menyayanginya. Sebenarnya ini adalah sesuatu yang cukup tidak enak bagi Jaejoong. Tapi Changmin selalu mengatakan dirinya tidak masalah jika harus menggantikannya sebagai pemimpin dalam keluarga.

"Kelainan? Mungkin saja, _Hyung_. Apa kau merasa terus berdebar-debar saat membayangkan Dokter Jung Yunho itu?" Changmin menahan tawanya karena ekspresi Jaejoong yang menghoror secara tiba-tiba.

"Benar sekali, aku selalu berdebar ketika mengingat Yunho, dan rasanya sangat sulit untuk aku artikan seperti apa," jawab Jaejoong sedikit cemas.

Ia takut jika seandainya akan lebih menyusahkan Ibu dan adiknya dengan keadaan dirinya. Selama ini Jaejoong sangat sadar ia menyusahkan keluarganya. Ia tidak ingin menambah susah lagi jika dirinya bermasalah.

"_Hyung_, bisa gawat jika itu..."

"_Andwe _Changmin, aku tidak ingin membuat _Umma _khawatir dan susah lagi. Aku tidak ingin," sela cepat Jaejoong, wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih sendu. Sorot mata yang tadi terlihat penuh juga nampak sedih.

Rasanya Jaejoong tidak rela jika ia menambah beban keluarganya. Ia terus saja memikirkah hal itu, hingga perlahan demi perlahan pandangannya memburam, ia terlarut dalam lamunan. Kesedihan itu semakin nampak nyata Jaejoong rasakan, perasaan bersalah juga ia rasakan lebih dari sebelumnya. Hingga tanpa ia sadari matanya memejam dengan buliran air mata yang ada di sudut matanya.

"_Hyung, gwechana_?" Changmin mulai merasa panik. Pria itu mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong yang tidak bergerang sejak tadi. Sedetik kemudian Changmin bisa menarik napas lega saat mata Jaejoong menatapnya cukup intens.

"_Hyung_? _Waeyo_? Kenapa kau memanggilku _Hyung _lagi, Changminnie _Oppa_?"

Mulut Changmin membuka lebar mendapat pertanyaan yang sudah tidak asing lagi didengarnya. Hanya saja Changmin cukup kaget, Jaejoong _switching _menjadi Jejuko. Benar, Jejuko. _Alter ego _Kakaknya yang seorang perempuan. Sejenak Changmin menghela napasnya.

Pasti dirinya sudah salah bicara tadi. Seharusnya Changmin bisa menjaga ucapannya lagi. Changmin pun menyunggingkan senyuman pada Jaejoong yang telah mejadi Jejuko. Pria itu berucap dengan sangat lembut, "Maafkan _Oppa_, Jejuko."

Wajah Jejuko langsung berseri-seri ketika mendengar kata maaf itu. Matanya memperhatikan Changmin dengan intens sebelum bertanya yang membuat Changmin hampir tersedak.

"Changmin _Oppa_, kapan temanmu yang bernama Siwon itu ke rumah lagi?"

Changmin berdeham beberapa kali. Pria itu paham, jika menjadi Jejuko, Jaejoong teramat centil. Kakaknya itu juga benar-benar tidak mencerminkan seorang pria. Sedikit tersenyum canggung Changmin menjawab pertanyaan Jejuko, "Aah, dia sibuk bekerja. Mungkin lain kali akan ke rumah."

"Kenapa tidak hari ini saja? Aku merindukannya. Aku sudah lama tidak melihat Siwon _Oppa_?" Jejuko mempout dengan imut.

Sungguh Changmin ingin menjedukkan dirinya ketika melihat tingkah kakaknya yang _over sweet _begini. Sekilas pandangan Changmin jatuh pada kartu nama Dokter yang tadi tengah dibicarakan dengan Jaejoong.

Sedikit berpikir akhirnya Changmin mengambil kartu nama itu. Changmin tersenyum lebar pada Jejuko yang menatapnya bingung, sebelum berucap, "_Oppa _memiliki teman yang mungkin lebih tampan dari Siwon. Kau ingin berjumpa dengannya?"

Anggukan nyata dan antusias langsung diberikan Jejuko, ia tersenyum senang dan menatap penuh harap Changmin, "Aku mau _Oppa_."

"Tunggu sebentar _Oppa _akan menelponnya dulu."

Menurut Changmin, dirinya harus menghubungi Dokter baru yang menangani Jaejoong. Changmin memang tidak tahu rupa Yunho bagaimana. Tapi ketika mengingat cerita Jaejoong tadi, Changmin paham bisa saja Kakaknya itu menaruh ketertarikan pada sang Dokter. Changmin tidak berpikir tentang apa-apa lagi. Dirinya dan Ibunya tidak pernah mempermasalahkan ketertarikan yang dimiliki oleh Jaejoong.

Bagi mereka, asalkan Jaejoong bisa sembuh semua sudah terselesaikan dengan baik. Itu sebabnya Changmin memutuskan untuk menghubungi Dokter baru yang bernama Jung Yunho. Siapa tahu juga, _switching _Jaejoong menjadi Jejuko cukup menghasilkan informasi bagi Dokter menangani sang Kakak.

Jejuko memperhatikan penampilannya, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum berlari ke arah anak tangga dan berteriak heboh, "Aku akan berdandan terlebih dahulu, _Oppa_."

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" -bow-.

Well, mungkin ~ akan membosankan. Kalau bosan get out aja. Ga usah banyak bacot e.e . Sebelumnya maaf jika tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana semestinya. Tapi ini sudah berusaha dengan keras.

Aku ga buat salah satu alter egonya JJ itu psycho. Karena genre di sini juga Romance Drama ga ada Crimenya atau misteri. Lagi pula akan sangat mainstream kalau semisal yang satu lagi psycho.

Switching itu artinya Perubahan atau berubah karakter, biasa di sebut switching.

Sorry ya, aku bukan anak psikiater atau psikolog jadi seumpama dalam melakukan tindakan medis (?) terapi ada salah cara, harap dimaklumi atau dikasih tau jika ada yang jurusan psikolog. Tapi sebisanya aku akan bikin sesuai apa yang aku tahu dari internet :D .

Buat **ShinJiWoo920202 **dalam cerita ini akan di mix antara keduanya. Karena faktor utama adalah JJ sendiri yang punya kepribadian ganda. Akan sangat aneh kalau semisal JJ langsung sembuh aja tanpa dijelasin cara"nya kek gimanakan. U Know Me so well lah ~ ;) -plaak-.

Ooh iya, berhubung paket internetku mau habis dan belum ada dana (?) mengisi jadi kemungkinan aku akan ga nge-update dulu ya u,u sampe kouta berisi kembali mungkin :D . Harap dimaklumi ~ .

Apa **Uknow Yoonho **yang kemarin review di TWW membaca FF ini ? Kalau baca, are you ma baby bear ? Feelings aku mengatakan itu kamu. Sok misterius masih aja ~ Come back soon! Chiko balik, kamu nyari Chiko kan ? Suka ngilang" terus. Jangan hilang lagi T. T . Ga kangen aku ~ -plaak- . Balik ya ~ .

Ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan :) .

Ada beberapa yang bilang mengingatkan atau apa gitu dengan ff ini sama cerpen, novel, drama atau apapun itu. Mungkin idenya aja sama kok, :) .

**Thank For Reading and Reviews.**

**With Love.**

**Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Mirror On The Mask.

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK Member and Other.

Pair : Ofc! YunJae!.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Etc.

Lenght : Chapter 2.

_**Warning : B x B, DLDR, No Bash, No Flame, No Wars. Saran yang membangun sangat bermanfaat.**_

**©Misscel.**

_Check It..._

Deringan ponsel yang ada di dalam laci meja cukup mengganggu Yunho yang tengah membereskan meja kerjanya. Jam praktek kliniknya sudah berakhir untuk jadwal akhir pekan yang lebih padat dari biasa. Yunho sedikit mendesah, kemudian bergegas mengambil ponselnya. Ia melirik ID penelpon yang tidak tercantum pada ponselnya.

Tanpa ingin banyak berpikir, ia mengangkat panggilan itu, "Selamat sore, dengan Jung Yunho ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Dokter Jung, kau yang sekarang menangani Kakakku Jaejoong, kan?"

Kening Yunho terangkat sempurna mendengar itu, namun segera ia menjawab, "Benar, saya yang tadi siang memeriksa psikis Kim Jaejoong, ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan..."

"Changmin, panggil saja aku Changmin, Dokter. Aku adik Jaejoong, dan maaf sebelumnya jika aku mengganggu waktumu, tapi sekarang Kakakku _switching _menjadi Jejuko. Kau bisa ke sini?"

Jantung Yunho sedikit berdebar, ia sedikit berpikir sebelum mengambil keputusan apa harus ke rumah pasien barunya tadi. Alih-alih mengambil sikap profesional yang biasa ia lakukan pada tiap pasiennya, Yunho mengiyakan dengan pasti, "Baiklah saya akan segera ke sana, bisa anda kirimkan alamat lengkapnya?"

"Baiklah, aku akan segera mengirimkan pesan, terima kasih Dokter."

Sambungan telpon terputus, Yunho bergegas beranjak dari meja. Entah kenapa ia jadi berdebar-debar semakin cepat kala membayangkan wajah Jaejoong. Ia akui pasiennya yang satu itu memang cukup berbeda dan menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin karena Jaejoong yang unik dadanya jadi bereaksi sedemikian hebat. Ia juga tidak keberatan untuk datang melihat _switching _Jaejoong.

Dalam kasus yang sama, biasa Yunho hanya mengarahkan pada keluarga pasien untuk hal apa yang harus dilakukan. Kecuali jika keadaan sudah parah, ia baru akan mendatangi rumah pasiennya. Kesibukkannya sebagai Dokter psikiater tidak semudah dengan Dokter umum. Ia harus bertanggung jawab penuh untuk mental para pasiennya.

Yunho sudah menerima pesan singkat berisi alamat rumah Jaejoong. Ia langsung berjalan menuju ke parkiran menuju mobilnya tanpa berbicara apapun pada resepsionis di loby tadi. Pikirannya tertuju pada Jaejoong, rasa penasaran menjadi-jadi untuk melihat bagaimana _alter ego_ yang bernama Jejuko. Ya, mungkin karena itu lah Yunho menggebu-gebu dan menjadikan dadanya berdebar cepat.

.

.

.

Jejuko sudah menyelesaikan dandanannya. Ia menatap ke depan pantulan kaca besar di dalam kamar. Segaris senyuman manis nan memikat siapa saja terlukis di bibir cherry itu. Changmin memperhatikan kegiatan Jejuko sambil menggeleng pelan. Tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa jika sang Kakak diambil alih oleh Jejuko.

Changmin mengakui sosok Jejuko benar-benar terlalu sempurna dan ideal untuk seorang _'gadis'_. Jejuko membalik tubuhnya. Wig panjang _curly _yang dipakainya sedikit menari di udara. Dandanan yang natural namun berbekas dan kesan nyata akan cantik luar biasa itu tersirat penuh dari wajah Jejuko. Pada dasarnya Jaejoong memang cantik. Sebagai pria Jaejoong teramat cantik, tidak heran jika Kakaknya menjadi Jejuko dan berdandan minimalis nan natural bisa lebih mempercantik wajahnya.

"_Oppa_, apa temanmu akan segera datang?" Jejuko menghampiri Changmin yang di ambang pintu. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya yang di sapu lipstik pink dengan menggoda.

Beruntung Changmin sudah sering menghadapi keadaan begini. Changmin juga merasa tidak harus tertarik pada penampilan lain Kakaknya ketika menjadi Jejuko. "Sebentar lagi, Jejuko. Mungkin dia dalam perjalanan ke sini."

"Apa benar lebih tampan dari Siwon _Oppa_?"

"Hmm, sangat tampan," jawab Changmin asal, dalam hati Changmin berdoa semoga saja Dokter Jung memang lebih tampan dari pada rekan bisnisnya itu.

"_Oppa _bagaimana penampilanku? Apa sudah cantik? Aku tidak ingin terlihat jelek di depan teman _Oppa _nanti," Jejuko berputar sekali dan membuat Changmin terkekeh.

"Sudah sangat cantik. Nah, sekarang lebih baik kita menunggunya di ruang tamu," ujar Changmin.

"Baiklah _Oppa_. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya," sahut Jejuko dan mendahului Changmin berjalan sambil bersenandung senang.

Benar-benar sosok Jejuko begitu menggemaskan dan manis. Walau pun begitu Changmin mau pun MinAh ingin Jaejoong normal kembali tanpa ada sosok Jejuko atau pun Youngwoong. Jaejoong yang asli lebih berharga dari pada _alter ego_ yang memiliki daya pikat dan tarik tersendiri di mata mereka.

Jejuko duduk di sofa panjang, ia menyilangkan kakinya dengan anggun. Kaki jenjangnya terekspose hingga lutut. Ia hanya memakai dress selutut. Sejenak Jejuko menatap dirinya. Sangat takut jika penampilannya berantakan. Tapi belum-belum ia bertanya lagi pada Changmin, _butler _mansion mewah mereka datang ke ruang tamu.

"Tuan muda, di depan pintu gerbang ada seorang yang bernama Jung Yunho, dia mengatakan..."

"Dia tamuku, persilahkan untuk masuk," sela Changmin cepat, sang _butler _mengangguk sambil berbicara lewat _talkie walkie_ pada para penjaga keamanan gerbangnya.

"Apa yang akan saya sediakan untuk Tamu penting anda, Tuan?"

"Bawakan seteko teh dengan kue-kue yang ada," jawab Changmin.

Sang butler segera mengangguk mengerti kemudian dengan sopan bergegas menuju ke belakang mansion.

"Apa dia sudah tiba _Oppa_?" Tanya Jejuko dengan senyuman lebar yang mengembang.

"Iya, sebentar lagi dia akan tiba di depanmu, apa kau gugup?" Changmin terkekeh geli, cukup hafal kebiasaan Jejuko yang merasa grogi jika bertemu pria tampan.

"Sangat _Oppa_, tanganku dingin sekali. Aku tidak sabar melihat seberapa tampannya teman _Oppa _itu."

"Lebih tampan dari yang pernah kau jumpai, Juko."

"Kalau begitu aku yakin sekali dia pasti akan lebih tampan dari Siwon _Oppa_."

"Bukannya sudah _Oppa _bilang dia lebih tampan dari Siwon."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin berpacaran dengannya _Oppa_, boleh kan?"

Changmin nyaris terlonjak mendengar pertayaan polos dan malu-malu dari Jejuko. Ini pertama kalinya Jejuko mengungkit soal berpacaran. Sebelumnya Jejuko hanya terlihat centil dengan Siwon. Sejenak Changmin menormalkan detakan jantungnya, matanya melirik Jejuko yang masih menatapnya sebegitu berharap.

Jika mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu Changmin tidak tahu apa yang akan diberikannya sebagai jawaban. Ibunya tidak ada di sini, mungkin di dalam kamarnya atau mengurus beberapa dokumen di dalam ruang kerja. Changmin bingung, jawaban apa yang harus dikatakan. Jika Changmin mengatakan iya, berbagai praduga muncul di dalam benaknya. Tapi jika mengatakan tidak, Jejuko akan sedih, jika Jejuko sedih, Changmin berani bertaruh sosok asli sang Kakak bisa muncul dalam waktu berhari-hari. _Alter ego_ yang bernama Jejuko meski terlihat manis tapi cukup menakutkan dibanding Youngwoong.

"Hmm _Oppa _tidak tahu Juko, mungkin kau harus menemukan seseorang yang mau menjadi kekasihmu baru _Oppa _akan memberi izin," akhirnya yang bisa Changmin katakan hanya itu.

Wajah Jejuko sedikit melongo, memproses maksud Changmin. Sedetik kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum dan mengangguk, "Aku tahu _Oppa_."

"Pintar," puji Changmin sembari tersenyum tipis.

"_Oppa_..."

"Maaf Tuan, tamu anda sudah datang," salah seorang pelayan wanita datang menghampiri.

Changmin langsung melempar tatapan pada si wanita dan sosok pria di belakangnya. Dokter Jung Yunho. Selama beberapa detik Changmin mengamati sang Dokter, yang paling utama menurut Changmin adalah wajah Dokter Jung itu. Setelah menilai wajah sang Dokter yang masuk dalam kategori tampan menurutnya, Changmin menghela napas lega.

Setidaknya Changmin tidak berbohong pada Jejuko. "Silahkan duduk, Jung Yunho," ujar Changmin sengaja menyebutkan nama Yunho tanpa embel-embel Dokter di depan.

"Terima kasih Tu..."

"Aah jangan terlalu formal begitu Yunho-ah, seperti biasa saja panggil aku Changmin," sela Changmin langsung. Jelas sekali dalam keadaan begini Changmin tidak ingin Jejuko tahu bahwa Yunho seorang Dokter. Jejuko bisa marah dan berakhir tindakan yang cukup mengerikan.

Yunho sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Changmin tapi, pria itu memberikan kode agar bersikap seperti apa yang sudah diciptakan tadi. Lagi pula Yunho juga mengerti, karena dirinya seorang Dokter, "Baiklah Changmin, jadi kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?"

Changmin menatap Yunho sejenak kemudian melirik pada Jejuko yang langsung terdiam saat sang Dokter tampan ini tiba. Jejuko menunduk dengan kaki yang tadi menyilang berubah mejadi turun dan merapat. Jejuko juga memainkan kuku tangannya. Changmin hafal apa yang sedang melanda Jejuko. Malu.

"Oh iya, duduklah dulu," ujar Changmin mempersilahkan Yunho duduk lagi.

Pria itu duduk di _single _sofa, mata musangnya menatap langsung pada Changmin tanpa mempedulikan Jejuko yang ada di samping kanan sofanya.

"Jejuko, Adikku itu ingin berkenalan denganmu, aku pikir kau pasti akan menyukai untuk berkenalan dengan Jejuko," Changmin mengatakan ini dengan penuh penekanan setelah Yunho duduk.

"Jejuko? Wah, di mana dia sekarang?" Yunho sendiri paham maksud yang Changmin katakan, tapi menurutnya Changmin tidak perlu memberi banyak kode dan bersikap seperti tadi ketika dirinya tiba.

"Di samping kananmu, dia Jejuko," sahut Changmin.

Yunho langsung menoleh ke samping kanannya. Mata musangnya langsung mendelik lebar saat menemukan sosok Jaejoong yang menjelma menjadi perempuan. Mulutnya sedikit membuka.

Selama beberapa detik keterkejutan itu terlihat jelas di wajah Yunho. Namun sebisanya Dokter muda ini menguasai dan mengukir senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Oh, ini Jejuko. Halo Jejuko, aku Jung Yunho, senang berjumpa denganmu," ujar Yunho pada Jejuko yang masih menunjukkan sikap malu-malunya. Sekarang Yunho paham kenapa Changmin bersikap seperti tadi.

Changmin menghela napas lega, Dokter kali ini bisa bersekutu dengannya cukup mudah. Pengertian menurut Changmin. Apa lagi dalam kasus seperti ini biasa para Dokter melakukan pendekatn semau mereka pada _alter ego_ yang dimiliki Jaejoong. Tapi tidak Yunho, pria itu bisa megikuti alur skenario yang dibuatnya dadakan.

Jejuko menggigit bibir bawahnya, sosok Yunho yang ada di samping kirinya begitu membuat dadanya berdebar tidak karuan sejak pandangan pertama ia melihat pria itu. Jejuko juga membenarkan perkataan Changmin bahwa temannya ini lebih tampan dari Siwon. Ia juga merasa sesuatu yang lain dan menggebu-gebu di dalam hatinya. Dengan suara yang dibuat semanja dan manis mungkin Jejuko membalas sapaan sekaligus perkenalan Yunho.

"Halo, Yunho _Oppa_. Aku Kim Jejuko Adik dari Changmin _Oppa_, senang sekali bertemu denganmu."

Kening Yunho sekilas terangkat, satu informasi baru yang memang penting untuknya seolah ditemukan. "Kau adik dari Changmin? Aku pikir..."

"Changmin _Oppa_, boleh aku berduaan saja dengan Yunho _Oppa_?" Kata-kata Yunho di sela oleh Jejuko yang meminta Changmin untuk pergi dari ruang tamu.

Changmin hanya mengangguk pasrah, matanya menatap memohon Yunho agar menemani Jejuko. Setelah mendapat anggukan nyata dari Yunho, Changmin langsung bangkit dari sofa tanpa sepatah katapun.

Lepas Changmin pergi, pelayan membawakan jamuan untuk tamu penting majikannya. Jejuko menatap malu-malu Yunho, ia menuangkan teh dari teko ke gelas, dan meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di depan Yunho.

"Yunho _Oppa_, silahkan diminum," ujar Jejuko sopan.

Mata Yunho sejak tadi mengamati pergerakan Jejuko. Keningnya juga sekali-kali terangkat saat menyadari bahwa wajah Jaejoong dalam bentuk Jejuko sangat _perfect_. Cantik sekali seperti apa yang pernah dipikirkannya tentang gadis idaman.

Jantung Yunho berdegup tidak biasa. Dengan segera pria itu mengambil gelas dan meminumnya sedikit. Perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya ditepis. Yunho merasa dirinya harus mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang Jejuko, _alter ego_ Jaejoong sebagai perempuan.

"Jejuko, boleh aku bertanya?" Yunho langsung memulai aksinya.

Wajah Jejuko sedikit terkejut namun segera mengangguk dan tersipu malu, "Boleh _Oppa_, apa saja pasti akan aku jawab."

"Hmm maaf jika aku tidak sopan, berapa umurmu Jejuko?" Yunho tahu menanyakan umur perempuan tidak sopan, dalam kondisi sekarang Jaejoong menjadi Jejuko yang adalah perempuan.

"Tidak apa-apa _Oppa_, aku 19 tahun," sahut Jejuko dan menyunggingkan senyum manis. Ia benar-benar merasa jantungnya berdebar dan berdegup kencang. Ketertarikan nyata pada Yunho yang dalam pandangan Jejuko adalah teman Changmin membuatnya lupa pada sosok Siwon. Ia juga yakin sekali jika Yunho sangat baik selain tampan.

"Oh, kau sangat muda," ucap Yunho. Akan diingatnya dengan pasti umur _alter ego_ ini. Sejenak Yunho juga berpikir, tadi ketika bertemu dengan Youngwoong, _alter ego _yang bersifat cukup berani itu berumur 25 tahun, dan sekarang Jejuko berumur 19 tahun. Dalam kata lain Yunho berpikir bahwa _alter ego_ yang ada pada Jaejoong tidak ada yang berumur sama dengan master karakter.

"_Ne Oppa_, kalau _Oppa_? Berapa umur _Oppa_?" Jejuko sangat antusias sekali bertanya.

"29 Tahun, kita berbeda sepuluh tahun," sahut Yunho.

"Hanya sepuluh tahun, tidak berarti apa-apa. _Oppa _juga sangat tampan, lebih tampan dari Siwon _Oppa_," cerocos Jejuko sambil menatap malu-malu Yunho.

"Siwon? Siapa dia?" Ini cukup membuat Yunho penasaran pada sosok Siwon yang diucapkan Jejuko.

"Siwon _Oppa _teman Changmin _Oppa_," jawab Jejuko.

"Oh, kau suka dengannya?"

"Tidak lagi!" Bibir Jejuko mempout dengan imut.

Ingin sekali Yunho mengerang karena melihat bibir yang terpout dan entah kenapa cukup menggodanya sebagai seorang pria bukan Dokter. Yunho menelan ludahnya, perasaannya jadi merasa lain. Benar-benar lain, tidak seperti pada pasiennya yang lain.

Biasanya Yunho mampu bersikap begitu profesional, tidak pernah dirinya merasa begini pada para pasien wanitanya. Bahkan yang lebih cantik dari pada sosok Jejuko sekalipun. Tapi dengan _alter ego _yang bernama Jejuko ini, Yunho merasa seperti kalang kabut. Kecantikan yang terpancar dari wajahnya membuat Yunho bagaikan grogi. Sikap malu-malu tapi juga sedikit centil benar-benar cukup menghibur dan menarik sekali untuk Yunho.

Yunho memang kerap bertemu dengan wanita yang seperti Jejuko. Tapi entah, Jejuko memiliki sesuatu yang mengusik sisinya sebagai pria. Yunho mengatur napasnya kemudian menatap lamat-lamat Jejuko. Dirinya harus fokus pada Jejuko sebagai seorang Dokter.

"Kenapa tidak menyukainya lagi? Kau suka dengan siapa saja selain dengan Siwon?"

"Hanya dengan Siwon _Oppa_, sebelumnya tidak suka siapa-siapa. Tapi sekarang tidak suka Siwon _Oppa _lagi, aku menyukai yang lain," jawab Jejuko begitu sangat lugas dan dengan cara pengucapan yang menggemaskan.

Ya Tuhan, Yunho berdoa semoga bisa tidak ke luar jalur untuk menghadapi _alter ego_ Jaejoong yang ini. Yunho tahu ini adalah _alter ego_ yang harus Jaejoong musnahkan namun Yunho mengakui dengan sangat Jejuko manis dan punya daya tarik untuk menarik perhatian orang lain. Bahkan dirinya saja nyaris terjebak dalam pusaran daya pikat _alter ego _ini.

"Hmm, Jejuko apa kau mengenal Jaejoong?" Yunho merasa tidak harus menanggapi pernyataan Jejuko tadi. Misinya untuk mengorek informasi pada si Jejuko.

"Jaejoong? Si lemah Jaejoong yang tidak bisa apa-apa?" Jejuko tertawa pelan saat menanyakan hal ini.

Yunho terkejut mendengar itu, sangat menarik menurut Yunho ketika mendengar pernyataan yang begitu sangat telak tanpa sebuah keragu-raguan.

"Jadi kau mengenal Jaejoong?"

"Eoh, sangat kenal. Tapi dia tidak berada di sini. Kenapa _Oppa _mencarinya? Apa _Oppa _menyukai Jaejoong? Apa aku tidak menarik? Apa yang menarik dari Jaejoong, aku kurang cantik atau..."

"Tidak bukan begitu, aku hanya bertanya. Aku pikir kau tidak kenal Jaejoong," sela Yunho langsung dan bersikap setenang mungkin.

Celaka, Yunho baru menyadari sesuatu Jejuko lebih berbahaya dari Youngwoong. Tampilan manis yang melekat di luar hanya tameng semata. Namun ini sisi lain luar biasa menantang yang sangat membuat Yunho penasaran sekali.

"Jadi siapa yang lebih cantik, aku apa Jaejoong?" Pertanyaan yang bernada tinggi ini meluncur dari mulut Jejuko.

Yunho tersenyum lembut, "Tentu saja, kau lebih cantik."

Wajah Jejuko langsung berseri-seri seketika, ia menunduk malu dan tersenyum manis yang menggemaskan. Yunho terkekeh melihat reaksi yang begitu manis. Yunho juga harus bersikap waspada pada sosok _alter ego_ yang ini.

"Aku pikir tadi _Oppa _akan mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong yang lebih cantik."

"Tidak. Jadi kau kenal Jaejoong?"

Jejuko mengangguk singkat, kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk terangkat, mata besar miliknya menatap tajam Yunho yang sangat tenang.

"Aku..."

"Apa kau mengakui bahwa kau adalah Jaejoong?"

Sontak wajah Jejuko memucat mendengar itu. Ia menatap Yunho cukup tajam, namun Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat gelagat Jejuko yang cukup dipahaminya.

"Aku hanya bercanda," ujar Yunho kemudian dan terkekeh.

Jejuko langsung mempoutkan bibirnya, kegugupan yang tadi melandanya seakan musnah. Ia menatap jengkel namun terkesan sikap manja dalam tatapan mantanya, "_Oppa _membuatku gugup."

"Maaf Jejuko, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kau lucu sekali," Yunho tersenyum lembut.

Kini Yunho sudah mengerti bagaimana karakter Jejuko. Pria itu mengambil gelas tehnya, menghirup sedikit sambil melirik pada pasiennya. Yunho tidak berniat melakukan hipnotis untuk mengembalikan Jaejoong. Jejuko sejauh ini bisa dikendalikan tapi sikap _alter ego _Jejuko yang membahayakan untuk Jaejoong yang akan Yunho singkirkan secara perlahan.

"_Oppa_, apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?"

Nyaris saja Yunho tersedak karena mendengar pertanyaan dari Jejuko. Buru-buru Yunho meletakkan gelas. Matanya langsung menatap lamat-lamat Jejuko yang tersipu malu dan begitu sangat manis.

"Tidak ada, aku masih _single_," jawab Yunho kemudian. Tidak berpikir untuk berdusta pada status dalam kisah asmaranya. Bibir hatinya juga menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Yunho teringat sudah sangat lama sekali dirinya tidak pernah berkencan lagi.

"Benarkah _Oppa_? Apa _Oppa _terlalu sibuk bekerja atau _Oppa _sudah memiliki calon untuk dinikahi?" Jejuko sangat antusias bertanya perihal itu. Ia berdebar sangat hebat. Rasa-rasanya kesenangan langsung menyapa saat Yunho mengatakan _single _tadi. Tapi Jejuko harus memastikan, karena ada pria yang berstatus _single _tapi sudah memiliki calon pendamping kelak.

"Hmm, aku terlalu sibuk bekerja. Tidak sempat mencari seorang kekasih," sejenak Yunho menggeleng. Jejuko memang type gadis yang centil. Tapi Yunho terhibur dengan sikap yang seperti ini.

"Benarkah? Pasti banyak yang menempel pada _Oppa_," ujar Jejuko sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak juga, kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?"

Jejuko menunduk malu. Benar-benar tidak sopan sikapnya tadi. Ia tidak biasa bersikap _over _agresif begini pada seorang pria. Satu-satunya pria yang mampu membuatnya begitu adalah Yunho. Sebelumnya Jejuko memang menyukai Siwon. Tapi rasa ketertarikannya pada Yunho melebihi dari pada ke Siwon.

Dengan malu-malu ia menjawab Yunho, "Hanya ingin tahu, _Oppa_."

Sekilas Yunho mengangguk. Sebenarnya Yunho ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tentang pribadi Jejuko. Namun hal itu sangat tidak sopan walau lawan bicaranya hanyalah seorang _alter ego_ perempuan, karena sejatinya Jaejoong adalah seorang pria.

Alih-alih membahas tentang pribadinya yang sedikit terbuka tadi, Yunho mempertanyakan hal lain yang cukup sangat akurat menurutnya, "Apa di mansion ini kau tinggal dengan keluargamu?"

Anggukan singkat di terima Yunho sebagai jawaban, "Aku tinggal bersama dengan _Umma _dan Changmin _Oppa_, selebihnya para pelayan dan juga penjaga rumah."

"Lalu apa Ayahmu melakukan perjalanan bisnis?"

Jejuko menggeleng pelan, ia tersenyum manis sebelum menjawab, "Tidak. _Appa _sudah meninggal lama sekali."

Jantung Yunho berdetak cepat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jejuko. Itu sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin tertarik dan berkemungkinan besar faktor utama kenapa Jaejoong mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Yunho menduga ada sebuah trauma yang terjadi semasa Jaejoong kecil. Dan itu bisa saja berkaitan dengan masalah orang tuanya. Kehilangan orang yang disayang mungkin saja bisa menjadikan Jaejoong seperti sekarang.

"Ooh maaf, aku tidak tahu bahwa Ayahmu meninggal, maafkan aku," ujar Yunho tidak nyaman karena mengungkit perihal itu. Namun pelan-pelan Yunho akan mengorek informasi ini. Nanti setelah menghadapi dan mendapat informasi cukup tentang si Jejuko.

"Tidak apa-apa _Oppa_. Lagi pula itu lama sekali. Aku senang dengan kehidupanku sekarang, aku ingin hidup terus dengan seperti ini."

Yunho menahan napasnya mendengar itu. Sungguh _alter ego_ ini berbahaya. Jejuko lebih mendominan dari pada Youngwoong atau Jaejoong sendiri. Yunho harus memutar otak untuk membuat Jaejoong lebih dominan dari pada Jejuko. Pasiennya harus sembuh.

"Apa kau benar-benar bahagia, Jejuko?"

"Sangat. Tidak ada beban, tidak ada ketakutan, tidak ada yang bisa menyakitiku, tidak ada yang bisa membuatku sedih. Semua melindungiku dari segala kesedihan ataupun kesakitan. Aku senang dengan apa yang kujalani sekarang."

_Voila_! Yunho menemukan alasan utama kenapa dan mengapa Jejuko lahir. Senyuman tipis mengembang di bibir pria itu. Kini Yunho hanya tinggal memastikan pada Ibu Jaejoong atau saudaranya yang tadi, Changmin. Rasanya Yunho tidak sabar untuk memastikan hal penting itu.

"Apa Changmin tidak melindungimu saat..."

"_Oppa_, kenapa aku baru tahu Changmin _oppa _memiliki teman setampan kau," Jejuko menyela di saat-saat berharga Yunho untuk mencari informasi.

Sedikit tersenyum Yunho menatap Jejuko, pria itu paham dirinya harus menjawab pertanyaan Jejuko. Rona merah di pipi Jejuko sangat kentara. Yunho jadi teringat pada Jaejoong yang tadi juga merona saat di klinik.

"Aku biasa saja Jejuko, sungguh aku..."

"_Oppa_, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Tapi aku menyukaimu, _Oppa_. Yunho _Oppa_," Jejuko menatap penuh Yunho. Jantungnya berdebar-debar lebih dari pada biasanya. Ia tahu ini sangat cepat, tapi ia merasa harus menjadikan Yunho kekasihnya sebelum ada yang mendahului.

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana" -bow-.

Kemarin ada yang tanya apa DID kayak kerasukan, di zaman dulu karena belum ada istilah DID atau kepribadian ganda jadi disebut ya begitu, kerasukan.

Okey, ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan ~ .

Btw, ada yang pernah baca Novel Historical Romance yang judulnya **An escapade and an engagement,** kalau ada yang baca tanya ya itu bagus ga ceritanya ? Hehe soalnya mau beli tapi lagi hemat :v jadi referensi dulu ceritanya bagus apa ga :3 . Thank kalau ada yang tau ~ -bow-.

**Thank For Reading and Reviews.**

**With Love ~ .**

**Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Mirror On The Mask.

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK Member and Other.

Pair : Ofc! YunJae!.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Etc.

Lenght : Chapter 3.

_**Warning : B x B, DLDR, No Bash, No Flame, No Wars. Saran yang membangun sangat bermanfaat.**_

**©Misscel.**

_Check It..._

Kening Yunho mengkerut, keterkejutan sangat jelas terlihat pada wajahnya. Sedikit menggeleng pelan, Yunho mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang berdebar kencang. Ia membuang muka ke arah lain. Cukup tidak terduga dan tidak terprediksi bahkan sempat terpikir oleh benak Yunho saja tidak tentang ini. Ia harus cermat menanggapi yang diucapkan Jejuko.

Sebagai pria, tentu Yunho paham maksud ucapan Jejuko tadi. Tapi dalam kondisi mereka ini tidak dibenarkan. Lagi pula Jejuko seorang _alter ego. _Yunho nyaris tertawa dalam hati, ia bisa berdebar sedemikian hebat hanya karena _alter ego_. Sejenak berpikir Yunho cukup tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Jejuko, apa kau serius dengan semua itu?" Dengan hati-hati Yunho bertanya. Walau bagaimana pun Jejuko adalah sosok gadis.

"Tentu aku serius _Oppa_, apa _Oppa _mau menjadi kekasihku?" Lagi Jejuko lebih memperjelas semuanya.

Yunho menyunggingkan senyuman kakunya. Ya Tuhan, jantungnya berdegup kencang tiada terkira. Jika Jejuko bukan _alter ego_, mungkin saja Yunho akan mau menerimanya. Ia pria dan wajar bagi seorang pria tertarik pada gadis. Apa lagi penampilan Jejuko yang memang disukainya sebagai seorang gadis. Tapi ini kasus berbeda.

"Jejuko, apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" Yunho bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Ia mendekat pada Jejuko yang tersipu malu sambil mengangguk.

"Dengarkan aku, Jejuko," Yunho menyentuh bahu Jejuko dengan pelan dan hati-hati.

Pandangan matanya dan Jejuko bertemu, getaran-getaran itu tidak bisa Yunho sangkali ada dalam dadanya. Tapi tidak, ia harus bersikap profesional. Dengan sedikit berdeham Yunho berucap pelan, "Buang segala pikiran yang membuatmu terasa terbebani, kosongkan pikiranmu. Kosongkan dan cobalah menjadi dirimu sendiri, pelan-pelan saja. Jaejoong, kau adalah Jaejoong."

Cara ini lagi-lagi harus Yunho lakukan pada pasiennya. Alih-alih menjawab permintaan menjadi pacar Jejuko. Yunho lebih suka menghipnotis _alter ego_ itu, dan memanggil Jaejoong yang asli untuk mendominan segala yang apa menjadi miliknya.

Selama beberapa detik pandangan Jejuko masih sama, seakan tidak terpengaruh pada hipnotisnya namun pada akhirnya sorot mata itu mengosong dan meredup dengan sendirinya. Tidak, Jejuko tidak tertidur atau tidak sadarkan diri sama seperti Youngwoong tadi.

Hanya saja _alter ego_ itu sudah tenggelam dengan cara hipnotisnya. Kini tubuh yang ada di depan Yunho seolah kosong. Yang harus Yunho lakukan adalah memanggil Jaejoong agar mendominan tubuhnya lagi. "Jaejoong, apa kau bisa dengar aku? Kim Jaejoong?"

Sorot mata besar itu berubah, menjadi tatapan sendu dan mengangguk untuk menjawab panggilan Yunho. Yunho tahu, sekarang Jaejoong sudah kembali. Ia menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan. Sedetik kemudian, ia melepaskan sentuhan tangannya di bahu Jaejoong.

"Maaf," ujar Yunho cepat dan kembali duduk di sofanya tadi.

Jaejoong menatap bingung Yunho, dadanya langsung bereaksi cepat. Ditundukan kepalanya dan Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dengan penampilannya yang bak gadis. Jaejoong sangat hafal bahwa jika mendapati keadaan seperti ini, Jejuko mengambil alih dirinya.

"Kau menjadi Jejuko tadi," ucap Yunho setenang mungkin.

"Hmm aku tahu," sahut Jaejoong pelan, pria itu mengembuskan napasnya dan menatap sekilas Yunho tidak enak.

"Changmin, Adikmu yang memanggilku," Yunho sedikit mencari topik untuk perbincangan selanjutnya dengan Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku jika menyusahkanmu, Yunho."

"Kenapa kau berpikir menyusahkanku?" Sedikit kurang mengerti dengan arti ucapan Jaejoong. Yunho memicingkan matanya. Ia tidak begitu mengenal dengan baik pribadi pria ini.

"Aku hanya berpikir jika aku _switching _akan menyusahkan orang lain. Aku..."

"Kau selalu merasa tidak nyaman ketika menjadi dirimu kembali setelahnya?" Tebak Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk singkat. Tidak ada sedikitpun niat untuk menyembunyikan perasaan itu. Memang dirinya selalu merasa tidak enak hati pada siapa saja ketika kembali berhasil menjadi dirinya. "Aku takut jika aku yang lain membuat masalah atau menyusahkan orang lain. Aku sangat takut."

"Jika kau takut kenapa kau membiarkan mereka mengambil alihmu? Harusnya kau..."

"Aku tidak tahu, mereka datang dengan sendiri. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika perasaan hatiku sedih atau panik dengan sendirinya aku akan _switching_," Jaejoong menunduk, digigitnya bibir bawahnya. Sangat tidak enak dengan Yunho. Apa lagi Jaejoong menjadi Jejuko. Tidak bisa dibayangkannya apa yang dikatakan _alter ego_nya itu.

Yunho mengangguk pelan, perkataan Jaejoong tadi adalah informasi besar untuknya. Sekarang ia mengerti jika Jaejoong dalam kondisi yang seperti itu, _alter ego_nya akan mudah mengendalikan. Untuk sekarang ia bisa mengambil keputusan agar Jaejoong tidak terlalu sering _switching_.

"Jangan pikirkan hal yang bisa membuatmu panik atau sedih. Untuk sekarang fokuskan dirimu pada apa yang membuat dirimu merasa nyaman," ujar Yunho, ia seraya tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong yang langsung mendongak menatapnya.

Jaejoong mencoba memproses dengan baik apa yang Dokternya bilang. Selang beberapa detik Jaejoong mengangguk paham, "Aku tidak boleh merasa sedih dan panik? Tapi, aku selalu saja merasakan hal itu setiap saat."

"Apa yang membuatmu merasakan hal itu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Jika aku merasa takut, aku bisa langsung berubah menjadi panik atau sedih. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol perasaan itu," Jaejoong menghela napas pelan. Itu memang masalah utamanya, tidak bisa mengontrol perasaan yang menjadikan _alter ego_nya mampu berkuasa penuh atas dirinya.

"Jika rasa takut mulai menguasai hatimu, bayangkan hal yang membuatmu merasa senang. Cobalah hal itu, di pertemuan selanjutnya kita akan mengevaluasi apa dengan begitu akan berhasil mencegah _switching_," Yunho melirik arloji yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah jam 6 sore. Ia harus segera pulang ke apartemennya.

"Baiklah, Yunho. Aku akan mencoba," ucap Jaejoong, akan diingatnya cara yang dikatakan sang dokter.

Tanpa sengaja pandangannya bertemu dengan musang Yunho. Jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang sekali. Teringat hal apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Changmin sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa takut kembali. Namun, segera rasa itu ditepisnya. Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Yunho barusan.

Jaejoong tidak ingin _switching _lagi. Sejenak diembuskannya napas. Mungkin Jaejoong bisa bertanya pada Yunho perihal apa yang tengah terjadi padanya, "Yunho, boleh aku bertanya?"

Anggukan singkat diberikan Yunho, "Silahkan Jae."

Sedikit gugup Jaejoong mengutarakan hal yang mungkin akan menjadi ketakutan barunya itu, "Jantungnya berdegup kencang jika aku melihatmu, dan ketika aku mengingat kau. Aku takut sekali jika itu akan membebani keluargaku lagi. Terutama _Umma_, aku..."

"Apa?" Mulut Yunho setengah terbuka. Kegugupan mulai menjadi dirasakan Dokter muda ini lagi. Pernyataan Jaejoong tadi benar-benar sangat dipahami artinya apa. Ia juga tidak bodoh dengan gejala yang diterangkan Jaejoong. Jantungnya yang sejak tadi berdebar kencang seakan bertambah.

"Hmm, aku... Jantungku berdegup..."

"Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama dengan orang lain? Atau itu hanya dengan orang-orang tertentu seperti Siwon mungkin?" Entah kenapa pertanyaan yang Yunho tahu konyol ini terucap oleh bibirnya. Yunho juga menyesalkan kenapa ia mengungkit nama Siwon.

"Siwon? Tidak, aku tidak merasa hal seperti ini pada siapapun sebelumnya, kecuali denganmu. Apa aku menderita suatu penyakit?" Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

Astaga, Yunho ingin sekali mengerang melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang sekarang. Jaejoong memang masih berpenampilan seperti Jejuko, tapi entah kenapa Jaejoong terlihat lebih manis dan menggemaskan dibanding Jejuko yang tadi. Tatapan mata Jaejoong dan gaya bicara Jaejoong yang sangat polos membuat nilai tersendiri untuk Yunho.

Yunho sadar dan tahu dengan pasti bahwa tiap karakter memiliki pesona dan daya tarik sendiri-sendiri. Meskipun tadi ia menyimpulkan bahwa Jejuko yang lebih mendominan tapi kini Yunho baru mengetahui Jaejoong lebih manis dari Jejuko, dengan sikap polos dan apa adanya.

Dengan sedikit berdeham Yunho menjawab pertanyan Jaejoong, "Tidak, kau tidak kenapa-napa. Itu sangat normal. Kurasa Ibumu lebih tahu jawaban tentang itu. Tapi kau tidak perlu cemas, itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk."

Kepala Jaejoong sedikit miring, berpikir dengan apa yang Yunho katakan. Beberapa detik kemudian, Jaejoong menghela napas lega. Senang rasanya mendengar bahwa itu bukanlah hal buruk. Setidaknya kekhawatiran yang membuatnya takut sudah lenyap.

"Lega sekali mendengarnya," ujar Jaejoong dengan senyum yang sangat tulus.

"Hmm, jangan khawatirkan apapun. Santai saja Jae," sahut Yunho sedikit tersenyum sebelum beranjak.

Kening Jaejoong mengkerut melihat pergerakan Yunho. Namun Jaejoong cepat sadar dengan waktu yang hampir malam, "Kau ingin pulang sekarang, Yunho?"

"Ya, aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke depan, dan maaf Adikku memanggilmu ke mari," Jaejoong menunduk malu. Penampilannya yang seperti perempuan ini membuatnya lebih malu pada Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa Jae, itu menarik. Dan ingat pesanku tadi, kau tidak boleh merasa panik dan sedih, bayangkan hal yang membuatmu senang. Kau harus bisa tenang."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti, langkah kakinya mengikuti Yunho menuju ke luar mansion, "Akan ku ingat."

"Bagus, tolong sampaikan pada Ibumu salam dariku dan jika boleh sampaikan juga aku menunggu telpon darinya," Yunho mengukir senyum lembut, ia harus bertanya sesuatu pada MinAh, mungkin wanita itu sibuk sekarang. Jadi ia berpikir untuk menunggu panggilan telpon dari MinAh saja.

"Akan aku sampaikan, terima kasih sudah..."

"Rileks Jae, rileks. Aku sama sekali tidak terbebani," sela Yunho sambil terkekeh pelan.

Yunho menengok ke belakang. Mobilnya masih terparkir di sana dengan nyaman. Kemudian ia berbalik lagi pada Jaejoong. Entah hal apa yang merasuki dirinya Yunho mengacak pelan wig _curly _yang Jaejoong pakai. "Ketemu lagi dijadwal selanjutnya, Jaejoong."

Pipi Jaejoong merona dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho, anggukan singkat dan malu-malu diberikannya sebagai jawaban. Yunho hanya tertawa pelan sambil memasuki mobilnya. Jaejoong menatapnya dengan rona merah yang tidak bisa disembunyikan, Yunho melambaikan tangannya sebelum menjalankan mobilnya ke luar mansion.

Rasanya jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang bukan main. Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mansion, digigitnya bibir bawah. Luapan rasa senang seolah menjadi-jadi. Bayangan wajah Yunho memenuhi benaknya. Jaejoong terasa penuh dengan bahagia hanya karena membayangkan Yunho.

"Astaga _Hyung_, kau benar-benar menyukai Dokter Jung itu?"

Pertanyaan dari Changmin yang tiba-tiba, sangat mengejutkan Jaejoong.

"Changmin, aku... aku..." Seolah tergagap Jaejoong tidak tahu menjawab apa pada Adiknya.

Changmin tertawa pelan, sangat paham dan mengerti bahwa Kakaknya menyukai Dokter baru tadi. Tingkah Jaejoong yang biasa kalem hampir menyerupai Jejuko saat bersama dengan Yunho tadi.

"Aah _Hyung_, kau sungguh menyukainya. Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak marah, _Umma _juga pasti tidak marah kau menyukai Dokter Jung," Changmin segera berucap. Pria itu sudah cukup mencuri dengar apa yang Yunho dan Jaejoong serta _alter ego_nya tadi bicarakan.

Sedikit banyak Changmin mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan pada Kakaknya ini. Sungguh Changmin merasa ingin menangis mendengar apa yang dicurhatkan Jaejoong tentang perasaannya yang mudah takut, panik dan sedih. Dengan bekal yang didengarnya tadi, Changmin akan mencoba menerapkan itu agar sang Kakak tidak terlalu sering _switching_.

.

.

.

Yunho mengembuskan napas, ia kepikiran dengan pasiennya yang unik, Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Yunho sangat penasaran hal apa yang membuat Jaejoong memiliki penyakit jiwa _Dissociative Identity Disorder_. Pembawaan Jaejoong yang asli sangat kalem begitu tidak terduga dengan memiliki _alter ego_. Ia jadi teringat tentang ucapan Jaejoong yang sebagai Jejuko.

"Ayahnya sudah meninggal?" Gumam Yunho dan sedikit menaikan alisnya. Ia memulai kecurigaan dari fakta itu tadi. Ingin sekali Yunho menanyai Ibu atau adik Jaejoong. Tapi sampai detik ini ia menunggu panggilan dari keluarga Jaejoong, sekalipun tidak ada lagi selain tadi.

"Kemungkinan besar DID Jaejoong muncul karena itu, tapi kenapa? Apa begitu sangat memukul hatinya," Yunho berdecak di akhir kalimatnya. Sungguh ia ingin segera menuntaskan masalah awal sang pasien.

Sejenak Yunho memejamkan matanya. Bayangan wajah cantik Jejuko menghinggapi benaknya. Senyuman manis terkembang di bibir hati Yunho. Jantungnya juga berdesir hebat. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia terbayang akan wajah Jaejoong yang lebih memiliki daya pikat sendiri dari pada Jejuko. Wajah cantik, senyum manis, pembawaan yang kalem, sikap yang polos. Jaejoong lebih membuatnya penasaran dibanding Jejuko.

Apa lagi Yunho sadar dengan pasti Jejuko adalah bagian dari diri Jaejoong. Ia sejenak berpikir, degupan yang menjadi-jadi dan Yunho takut sebut apa itu berusaha ia redam. Otak pintarnya berusaha memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menyembuhkan Jaejoong.

"Tidak, Jaejoong tidak boleh tergantung dengan hipnotis," gumam Yunho seketika membuka matanya. "Hipnotis memang efektif, tapi dalam kasus Jaejoong akan rentan."

Yunho menghela napas, ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang terbalut kaus biasa ke ranjang nyaman nan besar. Otaknya masih memproses dengan cepat untuk menemukan cara terbaik untuk Jaejoong. Selama beberapa menit wajah tampan Dokter Psikiater muda ini sangat serius, hingga sebuah senyuman tipis terkembang di bibirnya.

"Cara yang itu mungkin akan lebih baik," Yunho merasa cukup lega saat ia menemukan metode lain untuk menyembuhkan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Hari ini jadwal Jaejoong melakukan terapi dengan Dokter yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang kala membayangkan wajahnya. Ia sedikit menata penampilannya dengan memakai kaos V-neck lengan panjang dan jeans berwarna biru muda yang trendy. Jaejoong sangat ingat saran Changmin beberapa waktu lalu.

Benar, Adiknya itu bilang bahwa ia harus tampil memukau di depan Dokter Jung yang ia sukai. Sejak sore itu Jaejoong selalu bertanya tentang kebenaran dirinya yang menyukai Yunho. Changmin mengatakan seperti itu kurang ia percayai. Namun ketika ia bertanya pada Ibunya sesuai anjuran Yunho, ia langsung merona hebat. Ketidak percayaan akan dirinya yang menyukai Dokter tampan itu seakan selalu muncul.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Ibunya mengatakan bahwa ia memang menyukai Yunho dan hal itu sudah bisa terbaca dari awal. Semula Jaejoong merasa cemas karena ia paham bahwa tidak seharusnya ia menyukai seorang Dokter yang menanganinya, apa lagi memiliki gender yang sama dengannya. Jaejoong bagaikan merasa dilema selama beberapa saat diantara tidak ingin percaya ia menyukai Yunho tapi hatinya juga tidak bisa didustai.

Beruntung, _switching _tidak terjadi diantara perasaan yang seperti itu. Ibunya dengan segera meredam keresahan Jaejoong. MinAh mengatakan tidak masalah jika Jaejoong menyukai Dokter Jung dan tidak masalah dengan ketertarikan yang Jaejoong miliki.

Sejujurnya Jaejoong tidak ingin memiliki ketertarikan pada sang Dokter. Tidak, ia tidak pernah merasa seperti itu sekalipun pada pria mana saja. Hanya dengan Yunho yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdegup sedemikian kencang. Sebelumnya ia pernah merasa mengagumi seorang gadis waktu di London. Jika seandainya mereka dekat lebih lama ia yakin dirinya bisa bersama dengan sang gadis dalam hubungan yang seperti itu.

MinAh juga mengatakan untuk Jaejoong tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu dan menjadikan dirinya terbebani. Ibunya itu sangat pengertian dan baik saja. Hingga ia merasa tidak risih lagi untuk memercayai bahwa rasa yang ia punya pada Yunho adalah suka.

Oleh karena itu, ia mencoba menjalankan saran Changmin. Dengan harapan Dokter muda itu bisa tertarik padanya. Ia juga serasa tidak sabar untuk kembali bertemu dengan Yunho.

"Dokter Yunho bilang dia akan ke mansion setelah selesai dinas di rumah sakit," MinAh datang ke dalam kamar Jaejoong dengan berita yang cukup mengejutkan.

Mata Jaejoong yang sedikit terbelalak langsung menatap sang Ibu yang tersenyum lebar melihat keantusiasan Jaejoong untuk terapi. Jaejoong tidak mengerti kenapa Yunho mau mendatangi rumahnya, bukan ia yang datang ke klinik pria itu, "Kenapa kita tidak ke kliniknya saja, _Umma_?"

"Dokter Yunho bilang, dia tidak ada jadwal praktek di klinik. Maka dari itu dia biasa menyarankan untuk ke rumah sakit di mana dia dinas kerja. Tapi Ibu lupa untuk memberitahunya tadi pagi, Ibu baru saja menelponnya, dia mengatakan seperti itu," MinAh menjelaskan dengan detail. Cukup mengerti apa yang menjadi pikiran Jaejoong.

"Tapi _Umma_, apa aku tidak..."

"Tidak Sayang. Dokter bilang kau tidak perlu cemas atau berpikir yang berat karena dia akan ke sini untuk menterapimu," sela MinAh agar pikiran Jaejoong tidak ke sana ke mari.

Sejenak Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Kegugupan mulai menjadi-jadi. Entahlah kenapa ia tiba-tiba menjadi gugup seperti ini. Tapi membayangkan Yunho yang datang ke rumahnya seperti tempo hari lalu membuatnya berdebar-debar. Wajahnya juga sedikit mulai merona.

MinAh memperhatikan perubahan yang terjadi pada Jaejoong. Ibu dua anak itu tersenyum dengan tingkah sang anak yang baru jatuh cinta. MinAh tidak sedikitpun menentang apa yang disukai Jaejoong. Tapi sejujurnya yang membuat MinAh takut dan menjadi pikirannya jika Yunho yang disukai Jaejoong tidak bisa menerima rasa suka anaknya.

Tentu MinAh berpikir demikian, Yunho adalah seorang Dokter Psikiater. Sangat memiliki peluang kecil untuk Dokter yang ahli kejiwaan itu untuk menerima Jaejoong. Jelas saja dalam ilmu kedokteran itu sangat bertentangan. Tapi MinAh tahu, Jaejoongnya tidak seperti itu. Anaknya adalah seorang pria yang tidak mudah tertarik dan MinAh juga cukup kenal beberapa gadis yang dekat dengan Jaejoong dulu.

Hanya saja MinAh cukup menyayangkan gadis itu langsung menjauhi Jaejoong ketika dirinya bilang sang anak mengidap penyakit kejiwaan _Dissociative Identity Disorder._ MinAh paham sebagian orang tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk berdekatan dengan seseorang yang seperti Jaejoong, dapat berubah-ubah kapan saja.

Tapi mendengar pengakuan polos Jaejoong tentang apa yang dirasakan pada Yunho. Sekali saja mendengar MinAh paham. Sebagai orang tua dan pernah merasakan hal yang sama tentu saja MinAh langsung bisa menebak bahwa Jaejoong tengah jatuh cinta pada sang Dokter. Lagi pula ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong mengakui itu. Banyak pria-pria tampan yang lebih dari Yunho dekat dengan Jaejoong tapi tidak pernah Jaejoong mengatakan seperti apa yang dirasakan pada Yunho.

Dengan memikirkan tentang Jaejoong yang menyukai Yunho, MinAh bisa menyimpulkan bahwa sang anak hanya memiliki ketertarikan khusus yang seperti itu hanya pada Dokter barunya. MinAh juga akan mengatakan apa yang menjadi pikirannya pada Yunho secara pelan-pelan.

"Jangan gugup Sayang, kau harus tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri jika ingin menikmati _moment _kebersamaan dengan Dokter Yunho," sang Ibu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang terasa dingin.

Memang indah saat jatuh cinta semua berhubungan dengan yang disukai serasa mendebarkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Hal itu yang kini Jaejoong rasakan dan diyakini MinAh tengah terjadi pada Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tahu _Umma _rasa-rasanya perutku terasa kram dan gugup sekali, aku juga serasa tidak sabar untuk menanti," Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan sangat polos dan membuat sang Ibu terkekeh geli.

"Santai saja, Jae. Kau tidak perlu gugup, jangan tunjukkan kegugupanmu di depannya. Katakan apa saja yang ingin kau katakan padanya, jawablah setiap yang dia tanyakan sesuai apa yang kau rasakan dan pikirkan," MinAh menyentuh pipi Jaejoong.

Pria itu mengangguk singkat, Ibunya selalu mengatakan sederetan kalimat tadi ketika ia akan menjalani terapi di mana saja. "Aku tahu _Umma_. Tapi dengan Yunho sedikit berbeda."

"_Umma _paham Sayang. Kau menyukainya jadi wajar saja jika kau merasa seperti itu."

"Hmm, lebih baik kita turun ke bawah sekarang. Aku takut jika Yunho sudah tiba," ujar Jaejoong dan ke luar kamarnya mendahului sang Ibu.

Rasa tidak ingin membebani dan merasa orang disusahkan olehnya adalah gambaran lebih sikap Jaejoong yang sekarang. Berbeda dengan Jejuko yang memang tidak sabar untuk menanti kedatangan Yunho waktu itu. Jaejoong lebih mementingkan kepada perasaan orang lain dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong menghela napas lega saat ruang tamunya tidak ada seorang pun tamu. Ia menatap pada MinAh yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kau akan melakukan terapi di ruangan yang membuatmu nyaman, itu yang dikatakan Dokter Jung lagi," ujar MinAh sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"Ke taman belakang?" Pertanyaan ini begitu saja lolos dari bibir Jaejoong. Ia memang menyukai taman belakang lebih dari pada tempat manapun di mansion besar ini.

"Benar, kau tunggu saja dia datang ke sana. _Umma _sudah menyuruh _Butler _untuk menyajikan jamuan ketika Dokter Yunho datang," jawab MinAh sambil terus menuntun Jaejoong menuju ke taman belakang mansion mereka.

"Tapi aku bingung _Umma_, jika dia bertanya denganku berapa kali aku _switching _sebelumnya aku harus menjawab apa?"

"Jawab sejujurnya saja, Sayang. Tidak apa-apa karena angkanya _switching_nya masih sama seperti sebelumnya tapi itu hanya Youngwoong bukan Jejuko. Katakan lah seperti itu," MinAh menarik sebuah kursi di samping jendela kaca besar di balkon belakang ini, wanita itu mendudukan Jaejoong dengan nyaman di sana dan menyentuh pundak sang anak.

"Aku takut jika Yunho mengatakan aku tidak ada kemajuan, aku..."

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan itu, semua butuh proses Sayang. Lagi pula kau baru dua kali ditangani Dokter Yunho."

"Hmm, baiklah aku akan katakan yang sebenarnya jika dia bertanya," sahut Jaejoong sembari menatap hamparan bunga yang ia tanam bersama sang Ibu setiap minggu.

"_Umma _akan..."

"Nyonya tamu Tuan muda Jaejoong sudah tiba," sang _Butler _menyela perkataan MinAh dengan tidak sengaja.

Jaejoong menoleh pada sang _Butler_, tatapan matanya langsung terfokus ke arah belakang _Butler _pria yang sudah dari dulu bekerja untuk keluarganya. Jantung Jaejoong langsung bereaksi cepat kala maniknya bertemu dengan manik musang Yunho. Terlebih lagi senyuman hangat yang disunggingkan Dokter itu untuknya.

"Hai Jaejoong, bagaimana kabarmu?" Pertanyaan sederhana yang sangat biasa ini membuat Jaejoong seakan ditanyai sesuatu yang begitu berharga dan mendebarkan.

Rona merah itu muncul samar-samar di pipinya lagi, dengan pelan Jaejoong menjawab, "Aku baik saja, Yun. Senang sekali karena kau menemuiku di rumah."

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, Typo di mana" -bow-.

Sebelumnya, terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang menginginkan fic ini tetap lanjut. Dan beberapa pendapat yang sempat aku terima. Terima kasih -bow-.

Well, Buat zizi, dan buat yang lainnya agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman yang tidak mengenakan, aku akan menegaskan, memberitahukan atau apalah itu. Bahwa FF ini tidak terinspirasi dari Drama, Film atau Novel apapun! Sekali lagi ini tidak terinspirasi dari drama yang entah itu Heal Me Kill Me, Hide, Jekyl And I atau apa saja.

Aku juga ga pernah lihat dramanya. Itu kenapa aku ga pernah kasih pemberitahuan atau cr bahwa ini terinspirasi. Seperti biasa, aku selalu akan kasih pemberitahuan jika aku merasa terinspirasi, kayak FF The Innocent Life, aku tulis di sana, di The Devil Hunter juga. Bahkan Line Story dari beberapa FB juga akan aku beritahukan.

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~.**

**With Love.**

**Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Mirror On The Mask.

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK Member and Other.

Pair : Ofc! YunJae!.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Etc.

Lenght : Chapter 4.

_**Warning : B x B, DLDR, No Bash, No Flame, No Wars. Saran yang membangun sangat bermanfaat.**_

**©Misscel.**

_Check It..._

Melihat gelagat Jaejoong yang seperti itu, MinAh sangat paham. Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum, sebelum menyela pandangan kedua pria yang berbeda kontras ini, "Nah, Sayang. Lebih baik _Umma _ke dalam dulu, berbincang-bincanglah dengan Dokter Jung."

Jaejoong langsung menoleh pada sang Ibu. Ia baru teringat di sini ada Ibunya, saking senangnya karena melihat wajah tampan sang Dokter yang menjadi titik fokus perhatiannya. Ia pun mengangguk polos, dan berucap, "_Ne umma._"

MinAh segera berlalu dari taman belakang bersama sang _butler_. Jaejoong langsung berdiri sepeninggal Ibunya. Ia memberikan isyarat untuk mempersilahkan Yunho duduk. "Silahkan duduk, Yun."

"Terima kasih, Jae," sahut Yunho dan duduk di kursi samping Jaejoong.

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar-debar semakin cepat, ia tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan apa lagi dengan Yunho. Ia juga terasa sangat malu dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Dengan memberanikan diri Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang menyamankan duduknya. Ya Tuhan, Dokter itu tampan sekali, ia nyaris menjerit karena ketampanan Yunho yang lebih menyerbu dadanya.

"Ini pertemuan ketiga kita, kan?" Yunho bertanya, musangnya menatap lamat Jaejoong yang salah tingkah.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Benar, ini pertemuan ketiga kita."

"Nah, Jae aku ingin kau menceritakan hal apa saja yang membuat perasaanmu resah, takut atau yang lainnya," ujar Yunho, sangat berharap hari ini tidak ada _switching _yang terjadi pada Jaejoong.

Sedikit menahan napas, Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, pandangan matanya langsung tertuju ke wajah Yunho. Perasaannya langsung menjadi takut mendengar permintaan sang Dokter. Berbagai hal apa saja membayang di benaknya. Namun seperti sebuah keajaiban, semua lenyap saat melihat wajah Yunho.

Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Cukup bingung dengan reaksi yang didapati dirinya. Ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Akan tetapi sebuah perasaan damai yang menyelimutinya berhadir. Perasaan yang tidak Jaejoong mengerti muncul dan membuatnya serasa dijaga dengan sedemikian rupa. Ia nyaman saat dengan Yunho. Itu saja yang bisa Jaejoong mengerti dari segala hal baru yang ditemui dirinya.

"Tidak perlu takut, ada aku di sini," ucap Yunho, berusaha meredam ketakutan Jaejoong. Hanya ingin menenangkan pasiennya seperti biasa dan hal itu tidak disadari Yunho berefek luar biasa hebat pada Jaejoong.

Sebuah rasa percaya dan begitu nyaman terjadi, meresap secara perlahan ke dalam diri Jaejoong. Ia mengangguk menjawab pernyataan Yunho yang membuat hatinya sangat senang. "Mulai dari mana, Yun?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat polos menurut Yunho, sedikit tersenyum Yunho menjawab, "Dari mana saja yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku."

Jaejoong menarik napas, pandangannya tidak ingin dilepas dari Yunho. Ia takut jika tidak memandang wajah pria itu maka ketakutannya akan datang kembali. Perasaan takut untuk menceritakan apa saja yang ia rasakan menguap, dengan lancar Jaejoong mengatakan satu persatu ketakutannya.

"Aku takut jika diriku membebani orang tuaku, dan adikku. Aku ingin hidup normal tanpa menyusahkan mereka dengan _alter ego_ yang aku miliki, ketakutan utama yang selama ini selalu bersarang di benakku."

Kening Yunho terangkat, diingatnya dengan pasti pernyataan Jaejoong, namun bukan itu yang menjadi sasarannya pada terapi kali ini, "Lalu apa lagi? Ketika panik, sedih dan lainnya, yang bisa membuatmu _switching _apa yang kau pikirkan pada saat panik?"

"Aku memikirkan hal yang tidak mengenakan, tentang sesuatu kekerasan yang menyakiti diriku, yang membuatku takut hingga aku tidak bisa mengontrol apa-apa lagi," jawab Jaejoong jujur, memang itu yang ia pikirkan saat kepanikan menyerbu dirinya.

"Apa kau pernah disakiti sebelumnya? Trauma akan suatu hal atau yang lainnya?" Yunho cukup tidak sabar mempertanyakan hal inti yang menjadi targetnya hari ini. Ditatapnya lamat-lamat mata besar Jaejoong yang nampak terkejut. Sangat yakin jika sang pasien tengah mengalami sebuah trauma masa lalu yang sulit untuk dilupakan. Tapi apa? Itu lah yang sekarang menjadi masalah utamanya.

Jaejoong merasa takut kembali, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Sangat terkejut saat Yunho menanyakan itu padanya. Ia serasa susah bernapas dengan baik. Perasaan yang menghimpit dadanya dan kilasan adegan yang menghantuinya selama lebih 12 tahun. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Kepalanya serasa berputar, dan pandangannya mengabur tidak jelas.

Sedetik kemudian semuanya menghilang menjadi gelembung yang mengitari tubuhnya. Yunho menggenggam jemarinya dengan kuat. Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya, kurang percaya dengan yang ia rasa terjadi. Ia masih belum bisa menguasai diri dengan sepenuhnya. Bibir hati Yunho bergerak-gerak. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Dokter yang kini tengah berlutut di depannya. Entah secara nyata atau ilusinya semata.

Dalam pandangan Jaejoong sekarang Yunho sangat tampan dan perlahan-lahan semua yang ia rasakan meredam ke dalam dirinya. Ia mendengar sayup-sayup yang diucapkan Yunho, semakin lama semakin jelas terdengar. Satu yang ia yakini untuk tahu ini sebuah kenyataan.

"Jae, tenangkan dirimu. Jangan tenggelam dalam suasana hatimu yang buruk, ketakutan atau kesedihan. Tahan Jae, tahan. Aku ingin kau ada di sini, aku ingin kau bukan Youngwoong atau pun Jejuko. Jae kau bisa mendengarku?" Yunho menatapnya sangat intens. Genggaman tangan Yunho sangat erat di rasakannya.

"Jae, kau masih di sana, kan? Kau masih ada bersamaku, kan?" Lagi Yunho bertanya. Ia merasa sangat tega sekali membuat Yunho mengkhawatirkannya. Ia ingin berucap namun suaranya serasa tercekat. Jadi ia hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan motivasi yang Yunho katakan.

Ia senang dengan kata-kata Yunho, rasa senang yang bercampur aduk entah dengan sebuah perasaan apa. Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Tapi untuk sekarang ia ingin meresapi kesenangan yang ia rasa. Menepis perasaan lain yang hinggap hingga pada akhirnya ia bisa berucap nama Yunho, "Yunho."

"Ya, aku di sini," sahut Yunho langsung, musang pria itu menatapnya lekat. Jaejoong tersenyum dan berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang kembali memburu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jae?" Tanya Yunho sambil meremas-remas jemari Jaejoong yang cukup dingin.

"Hmm," sahut Jaejoong sambil mengangguk pelan.

Yunho menarik napas lega. Pria itu berdiri dari tempatnya tadi dan mengambil tisu yang ada di atas meja beserta jamuan untuk sang Dokter. Yunho melap keringat yang ada di kening Jaejoong. Sambil berucap dengan pelan yang nyaris berbisik, "Jangan _switching_, lawanlah sebisamu, bayangkan sesuatu yang membuatmu nyaman, sesuatu yang membuatmu senang, kau tidak boleh kalah dari mereka."

Jaejoong memproses kata-kata Yunho dengan baik. Ia paham maksud sang Dokter. Dan ia juga tahu apa jawaban dari semua yang dikatakan Yunho tadi. Semua kunci perasaan nyamannya terletak pada pria itu. Bagaimana ia mengatakan pada Yunho bahwa ia bisa merasa nyaman ketika dengan Yunho.

Ia menatap Yunho, kemudian bertanya, "Apa aku nyaris _switching_?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan, "Sedikit lagi, entah siapa yang akan mengambil alih tubuhmu."

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa prosesnya cukup lama, hingga kau menyadarkanku dari ketenggelaman diriku."

"Jika tadi kau memejamkan mata mungkin prosesnya akan sangat cepat. Kau melamun sejenak, sejak aku mengajukan pertanyaan."

Jaejoong mengembuskan napas, ia tidak mengerti sangat sulit untuk menceritakan hal apa yang menjadi penyebab traumanya. Tapi ia bersyukur bisa mengatasi _switching _yang ingin berlangsung untuk pertama kalinya. Ia juga sadar semua karena Yunho.

"Aku belum siap untuk membicarakan hal itu," ujar Jaejoong, ia tidak ingin _switching _tiba-tiba dengan pertanyaan berat.

"Kau selamanya tidak akan siap jika terus memikirkan itu sebuah ketakutan dan beban," sahut Yunho, Dokter tampan itu kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membicarakan itu sekarang, aku akan _switching_, kau tahu itu."

"Kita coba untuk membuat itu lebih _simple_, kau bisa mengatasinya tadi. Ada aku di sini, apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" Yunho menaikan sebelah keningnya, berharap Jaejoong bisa menerimanya dengan baik sebagai orang kepercayaan.

Selama beberapa detik Jaejoong berpikir. Bukannya ia tidak percaya pada Yunho, hanya saja ia tidak bisa mengendalikan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba membuatnya ingin _switching, _jika membayangkan apa yang ia takutkan selama ini. Ia bahkan belum mengangkat suara sama sekali tapi perasaan takut dan merasa terancam itu seolah menyerobot segala sesuatu dalam pikirannya.

Tapi sekarang, Yunho terlihat mendesak dan memaksanya untuk menceritakan itu. Ia menatap lamat-lamat wajah Yunho, musang pria itu menyorotkan pengharapan yang sangat besar. Ia juga bisa melihat sebuah kepedulian besar yang lebih besar dari pada kepedulian yang bisa ia rasakan diberikan Ibunya. Mungkin saja rasa kepedulian itu muncul karena Yunho adalah Dokter yang menanganinya.

Jaejoong tahu bagaimana rasanya kepedulian yang selama ini ditanamkan para Dokter yang menanganinya. Mereka peduli akan dirinya, tapi tidak sebesar seperti Ibunya. Dan sekarang Yunho memiliki sebuah kepedulian yang begitu besar menurutnya. Hanya dari sorot matanya Jaejoong bisa tahu, entahlah ia biasa melihat ketulusan orang dari matanya. Dan bagi Jaejoong, Yunho memiliki semua yang ia sebut sebagai ketulusan.

"Aku percaya padamu, Yun. Tapi aku..."

"Pelan-pelan Jae, kau ingin sembuhkan? Kita harus menggali dari awal mula masalahmu, aku pikir ini saat yang tepat, aku bisa saja melakukan hipnotis untuk membuatmu menceritakan semuanya. Tapi aku tidak ingin melakukan hipnotis lagi padamu, tidak akan."

Kontan mulut Jaejoong menganga lebar dengan mata yang membesar dan pipi yang bersemu merah. Ia tidak mengerti perasaan apa lagi yang membuncah di dadanya kala mendengar itu.

"Tapi, Yun aku belum siap, aku ingin menyiapkan diri terlebih dahulu, bisa kah?" Tanya polos Jaejoong, ia cukup takut kalau Yunho marah.

Melihat anggukan pelan kepala Yunho membuat Jaejoong lega, ia tersenyum lebar dan berucap lagi, "Terima kasih, aku akan menghubungimu segera jika aku siap menceritakannya."

"Rileks yang utama Jae, buat dirimu senyaman mungkin terlebih dahulu," Yunho balas tersenyum, sangat sadar tidak boleh memaksa pasiennya untuk menceritakan sesuatu yang belum ingin diceritakan.

"Aku nyaman jika bersama denganmu," Jaejoong menatap langsung musang Yunho, ia malu mengatakan ini, tapi ia merasa harus jujur dalam hal kenyamanan.

Yunho tahu dengan pasti bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong padanya. Sebagai Dokter psikiater, sesuatu yang Jaejoong curhatkan tempo lalu sudah menjadi titik terang untuk dirinya mengetahui. Dan sekarang Jaejoong seolah memperjelasnya dengan mengatakan nyaman bersama dengannya. Yunho tidak memiliki hak untuk melarang Jaejoong agar tidak menyukainya. Di lain sisi, Yunho juga merasa berdebar-debar tidak jelas saat bersama Jaejoong bahkan jika hanya mengingat sang pasien.

"Kau bisa merasa nyaman dengan orang yang kau anggap teman," ujar Yunho, tidak ingin terlalu membesarkan fakta tentang yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Tidak, aku tidak biasa merasa seperti ini, kecuali dengan beberapa orang. _Umma_, Changmin dan juga Bells," Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya, ia sangat tidak terbiasa merasa senyaman ini pada sembarang orang. Bahkan temannya sendiri tidak mampu membuat kenyamanan itu tercipta.

Entah kenapa Yunho sedikit terkejut mendengar nama yang disebut Jaejoong. Musangnya menatap Jaejoong kemudian bertanya penuh seidik, "Bells?"

"Hmm, temanku di London. Aku sangat dekat dengannya, namanya Bellona. Dia mengetahui aku mengidap DID, dan Bells bisa menerimaku sebagai teman," Jaejoong tersenyum, ia teringat pada temannya itu.

Yunho menelan saliva, musangnya tidak lepas dari wajah Jaejoong. Memperhatikan apa ada yang berubah dari raut wajah Jaejoong seperti seseorang yang menyukai orang lain. Akan berseri-seri jika mengingat orang yang disukai. Itu memang terjadi, tapi hanya sebuah senyuman manis tidak disertai rona merah yang sangat Yunho tahu jika Jaejoong merasa malu. Yunho pun menarik napas lega. Sebuah perasaan ketidak relaan mampir di sudut hatinya jika Jaejoong memiliki seseorang spesial yang lebih dari padanya.

"Aku pikir kau menyukainya, tadi. Tapi melihat raut wajahmu, sepertinya kalian dekat seperti saudara."

"Benar sekali, aku dan Bells sangat dekat seperti saudara. Kami sering bercerita, tapi tidak sampai pada tahap aku menyukainya. Aku baru merasakan perasaan suka itu pada dirimu, Yunho. _Umma _bilang degupan jantungku yang menjadi-jadi adalah sebuah rasa suka akan ketertarikan, kau memintaku untuk bertanya itu pada _Umma_, kemarin kan," dengan sangat polos Jaejoong mengatakannya.

Sungguh, ini sesuatu yang membuat Yunho bagaikan di tembak untuk kedua kalinya oleh sosok yang sama. Hanya saja, yang pertama berbentuk _alter ego _sebagai perempuan yang memintanya langsung menjadi kekasih. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong, cara pria itu mengungkapkan perasaannya amat terlalu polos dan tanpa sebuah perasaan yang menggebu-gebu.

Jaejoong amat santai, seolah tidak memiliki beban saat mengucapkan itu secara langsung. Entah, Jaejoong menyadari arti ucapannya atau tidak, yang jelas hal ini bagaikan membuat Yunho ingin tersedak sendiri. Ia tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa ucapan Jaejoong tadi. Dari cara pemahamanannya sebagai seorang pria, Jaejoong hanya mengungkapkan tanpa meminta jawaban.

Hanya saja, harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria seolah tercoreng drastis jika berpura-pura buta dengan ungkapan perasaan secara langsung itu. Yunho sedikit berdeham, sudut matanya melirik Jaejoong yang menatapnya penuh dengan sesuatu yang sangat Yunho pahami apa sebagai Dokter psikiater.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan tentang perasaanmu?" Tanya Yunho, kali ini Yunho bertanya sebagai diri sendiri bukan sebagai seorang Dokter.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya, rona merah di pipinya semakin muncul, ia baru menyadari maksud ucapannya tadi. Astaga, ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Ingin sekali Jaejoong menarik kata-katanya atau bahkan memukul kepalanya sendiri akibat keteledoran menyadari kejujuran sikapnya.

Yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia sangat ingat apa yang Ibu dan Adiknya katakan. Rasa sukanya tidak bersalah, dan itu sesuatu yang lahir dari dalam hatinya. Ia tidak boleh mendustakan akan hal itu dan ia patut bangga karena bisa menyukai seseorang di tengah gangguan kejiwaan _disossiatif identity disorder._

Selama sedetik Yunho menahan napas. Ya Tuhan, ini situasi yang membuatnya tegang sekaligus gugup sendiri. Namun entah kenapa di bagian hatinya yang terdalam malah serasa senang karena Jaejoong menyukainya. Ditatapnya lamat-lamat wajah Jaejoong, meski tanpa sosok Jejuko, Jaejoong memang amat cantik dalan gender pria. Mata besar pria itu, hidung mancung, bibir merah. Jaejoong terlalu cantik untuk bisa disebut sebagai seorang pria.

"Apa menyukaimu sebuah kesalahan yang sangat fatal?"

Tiba-tiba Yunho disentak dari lamunannya dengan pertanyaan yang tajam dari Jaejoong. Musangnya menatap lekat _doe eyes_ Jaejoong yang indah.

"Sejujurnya, rasa suka dan cinta itu tidak bersalah sama sekali. Mungkin pada siapa dan apa lah yang membuatnya sebagai kesalahan," jawab Yunho, tidak ingin memperjelas bahwa Jaejoong salah sudah menyukainya.

"Aku menyukaimu, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu. Aku tahu bahwa kita sama, aku juga tahu bahwa kau seorang Dokter psikiater. Aku tahu jika menyukai orang sepertimu adalah sebuah kesalahan yang fatal. Tapi selama beberapa hari ini _Umma _dan Adikku selalu mengatakan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk untuk menyukaimu meski kita sama. Mereka tidak mempermasalahkan tentang ketertarikanku. Akan tetapi selama ini aku selalu memikirkan bagaimana denganmu, setiap kali aku berpikir, ketakutan selalu datang dan _switching _tidak bisa kuhindari. Jika ini sebuah kesalahan untukku menyukaimu, maka katakanlah. Aku tidak ingin membuat semuanya berkembang tanpa sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu nyaman berhubungan denganku. Aku takut kau tiba-tiba menghindariku karena aku mengatakan suka padamu. Aku takut sekali."

Wajah Jaejoong berubah memucat, sorot mata pria itu juga berubah menjadi sendu. Yunho tahu, rasa takut mulai membayangi Jaejoong. Tapi jujur, dirinya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yunho bingung, Jaejoong cukup memikirkan tentang apa yang dirasakannya sebagai makna suka. Tidak pernah dipikirkannya bahwa Jaejoong bisa berpikir sejauh itu. Dalam hati, Yunho salut dengan pikiran Jaejoong.

Diliriknya Jaejoong yang menatap nanar gelas teh. Ini sesuatu yang gawat, Yunho tidak bisa membiarkan Jaejoong _switching_. Segera Yunho mengangkat suaranya, "Jika kau tahu bahwa menyukai sesama adalah sebuah kesalahan, kenapa masih membiarkan semuanya berkembang menjadi lebih. Dalam kasus kali ini aku adalah seorang Dokter dan kau pasienku. Kode etik kita sudah berbeda, kita harus bersikap profesional."

Jaejoong terhenyak, ia cukup paham arti kata Yunho barusan. Bagaikan sebuah belati menoreh hatinya secara tak langsung, sakit sekali. Ia mengarahkan tatapan pada Yunho, sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum bertanya pertanyaan yang spontan muncul di benaknya, "Apa jika aku adalah Jejuko, apa semua bisa dikatakan sebuah kesalahan?"

Musang Yunho mendelik lebar. Tidak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong menanyakan seperti itu. Yang sangat Yunho pahami sekarang adalah masalah baru. Langsung Yunho berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, matanya tak lepas dari Jaejoong yang tengah kacau.

Ya Tuhan, dirinya seorang Dokter, harusnya Yunho tahu caranya tadi tidak efektif. Segera digenggamnya jemari Jaejoong lagi dan berucap, "Tenangkan dirimu, Jae. Kita akan bicarakan ini jika kau sudah tenang. Kumohon tenangkan dirimu!"

Sangat panik adalah gambaran nyata sikap Yunho sekarang. Seolah dirinya tidak bisa mengendalikan keadaan. Yunho takut Jaejoong _switching _karena perkataannya yang tidak mencerminkan sikap Dokter dan ketenangan yang selama ini melekat padanya.

"Jaejoong, kumohon tetaplah jadi dirimu sendiri," ujar Yunho kali ini ditangkupnya wajah Jaejoong yang hampir tak sadarkan diri.

Seakan kontak dengan alam sadarnya, Jaejoong kembali berhasil menguasai dirinya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Yunho mengkhawatirkannya lebih, bukankah menurutnya akan lebih bagus jika Jejuko yang ada. Mungkin Yunho bisa menerima rasa sukanya sebagai Jejuko. Bahkan, ia sudah berpikir untuk tenggelam selamanya dalam bentuk Jejuko. Tidak peduli jika nanti _alter ego_nya itu berpikir untuk melakukan _transgender_. Kesedihannya sudah diambang batasan yang mampu bisa ia _handle_. Sikapnya pun sangat gegabah dan memaksa.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti itu. Kenapa Yunho seolah mempengaruhi lebih dirinya. Ia tidak tahu, dan ketika ia paham arti penolakan, ia merasa tubuhnya menegang dengan segenap kesakitan merajam dan ketidak relaan hinggap.

Yunho menarik napas lega, akhirnya Jaejoong terselamatkan lagi dari _switching_nya. Yunho menarik tangan pria itu. Kontan saja membuat Jaejoong sedikit bingung, hatinya masihlah sangat sakit. Bagaimana bisa ia memandang Yunho. Sementara ia tahu tidak bisa bersama dengan pria yang ia sukai karena hal yang ia pikirkan dan takutkan benar terjadi.

"Kau ingin membawaku ke mana?" Pertanyaan ini lolos begitu saja dari bibir Jaejoong. Tidak mengerti sikap Yunho sekarang. Pria itu membawanya ke ruang tamu dan mendudukannya di sana. Setelahnya Yunho duduk berlutut di depannya.

"Kau tenangkan dirimu, aku akan memanggilkan pelayan untuk menemanimu, aku butuh bicara dengan Ibumu," ujar Yunho. Bukan membuat Jaejoong merasa senang, perkataan Yunho malah menjadikan takut itu lebih besar.

Yunho mengerti dengan baik gelagat Jaejoong, sedikit meremas tangan pria itu, Yunho kembali berucap, "Maafkan aku Jae. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal tadi padamu. Aku hanya perlu bicara pada Ibumu, tentang apa yang kau rasakan padaku dan tentang apa yang akan kukatakan padamu. Jadi kumohon tenangkan dirimu, aku tentu tidak ingin menyakitimu sedikitpun. Aku ingin kau sembuh, sebagai seorang Dokter. Sebagai diriku sendiri aku ingin melihat senyuman indahmu terkembang sebagai Kim Jaejoong, bukan Jejuko atau pun Youngwoong. Kau mengertikan maksudku?"

Jaejoong menautkan keningnya, pikirannya masih memproses kata Yunho. Ia mengangguk pelan, secara garis besar mengerti apa yang diucapkan pria itu. Paling tidak Jaejoong paham bahwa yang tadi mengatakan penolakan adalah jiwa Dokter Yunho, ia mengerti tentang profesionalisme dalam bekerja. Dan yang Jaejoong tahu sekarang di depannya adalah Yunho yang sebagai diri sendiri lepas dari pekerjaannya.

"Aku mengerti, maaf," ujar Jaejoong. Ia merasa bersalah. Kenapa ia mudah sekali putus asa dan berpikiran ingin menjadikan Jejuko muncul dan mengendalikan hidupnya. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Ia baru menyadari bahwa melakukan itu sama saja ia menyerah untuk rasa suka pada Yunho. Sebagai pria berusia 21 tahun Jaejoong tentu tahu menyukai dan suka seseorang memerlukan sebuah usaha yang keras.

Ia tadi memang tidak sengaja mengatakan suka Yunho kemudian ketidak sengajaannya membuatnya bagaikan terobsesi akan Yunho membalas rasanya. Ketakutanlah yang menjadikannya tergesa-gesa. Ia menghela napas dan menatap lamat-lamat Yunho yang terlihat khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau bisa bicara pada _Umma_. Maaf jika aku membuatmu tidak nyaman dengan apa yang..."

"Sssttt berhentilah meminta maaf, tunggu sebentar di sini, dan kumohon tetaplah menjadi Kim Jaejoong sampai aku kembali menemuimu," Yunho beranjak dari depan Jaejoong, dipanggilnya beberapa pelayan untuk menemani Jaejoong. Kemudian pria itu menuju ke ruang kerja MinAh.

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" -bow-.

Maaf upd lama. Tadinya mau selesaiin beberapa ff dulu baru upd yang ini. Tapi kangen juga sama yang ini :D .

**Thank For Reading and Reviews.**

**With Love.**

**Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Mirror On The Mask.

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK Member and Other.

Pair : Ofc! YunJae!.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Etc.

Lenght : Chapter 5.

_**Warning : B x B, DLDR, No Bash, No Flame, No Wars. Saran yang membangun sangat bermanfaat.**_

**©Misscel.**

_Check It..._

Yunho mengetuk pintu ruang kerja MinAh, tadi ia sempat bertanya letak ruangan ini pada salah satu pelayan. Dengan segala perihal yang berkecamuk di dalam benaknya. Yunho merasa ini sebuah langkah tepat untuk berbicara dengan keluarga pasien. Alangkah baiknya jika adik Jaejoong berada di sini. Ia bisa mengatakan itu sekaligus.

Beberapa saat setelah ia mengetuk, pintu ruangan terbuka. MinAh nampak terkejut karena kehadiran Yunho di sini. Sedikit tergagap wanita itu bertanya, "A-apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Joongie?"

Sangat kentara wajah MinAh sedikit pucat. Mungkin kehadirannya di depan Ibu dari pasiennya membuat kegugupan menjadi-jadi. "Aku ingin berbicara penting denganmu, Nyonya Kim," jawab Yunho, ia tidak ingin membuang waktu.

"Masuklah kalau begitu," MinAh mempersilahkan Yunho masuk. Wanita itu memberikannya isyarat untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang kerja nan besar ini. "Apa kau ingin minum sesuatu atau..."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot untuk itu Nyonya Kim. Aku ingin langsung berbicara keintinya!" Yunho menatap MinAh yang mendudukkan dirinya di _single _sofa.

Wajah wanita itu cukup tenang meski terlihat raut gelisah yang tidak bisa didustakan dari dirinya. Jika ia bukan seorang Dokter psikiater mungkin ia tidak akan tahu akan garis wajah seseorang. Ia harus menguasai berbagai mimik dan ekspresi seseorang dengan baik.

"Hmm, ya. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Dokter Jung?" Tanya MinAh setelah sedikit berpikir.

"Jaejoong, dia mengatakan menyukaiku, Nyonya Kim. Dan aku dengar kau beserta adiknya tidak sedikitpun melarang rasa suka itu," Yunho menatap tajam MinAh. Bukan untuk mengintimidasi, sebaliknya ia menegaskan bahwa ia butuh jawaban yang jujur.

Sedetik kemudian MinAh mengangguk mantap, tidak ada yang berubah dari wajah MinAh, "Benar, aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan rasa suka Jaejoong padamu. Aku tidak pernah peduli pada perasaan sukanya yang tentu aku sangat tahu seperti apa. Menurutku ataupun Changmin sendiri, dengan menyukai seseorang Jaejoong mungkin bisa lebih membuka dirinya dan memang benar, akhir-akhir ini ia cukup jarang _switching_, terutama menjadi Jejuko. Hanya Youngwoong yang datang, aku rasa karena faktor rasa takutnya. Dia takut menyukai seseorang terlebih lagi itu adalah Dokternya dan kalian sama. Dia menyuarakan itu padaku dan Changmin."

Yunho menghela napas, ternyata yang Jaejoong katakan tidak sedikitpun dusta, bukannya ia tidak percaya. Hanya saja dalam kasus yang begini ia harus teliti dn jeli, "Tapi Nyonya Kim, aku adalah Dokternya, apa sebelumnya kau tidak berpikir dampak ke depan untuk Jaejoong sendiri?"

MinAh mendesah pelan, wanita itu paham maksud Yunho apa, tapi ia tidak tega mengatakan pada Jaejoong bahwa sang anak tidak boleh menyukai Yunho. Bagi MinAh itu sama saja dirinya mengekang Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin menambah beban sang anak karena perasaan suka yang alami tumbuh pada Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu, dia akan ketergantungan dengan kehadiranmu. Aku akan membayar semua kerugian yang kau alami jika anakku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman karena itu," MinAh menatap Yunho, pandangan mata yang tegas namun sangat tersirat tentang kekhawatiran dan rasa sayang yang tercurah untuk orang yang mereka bicarakan.

Sejenak Yunho menggeleng pelan, bukan uang tujuan utamanya. Ia bekerja dan membantu pasien-pasiennya dengan hati, walau memang mereka membayar jasanya dengan ketetapan harga yang sudah menjadi standar. Tapi, jika diantara mereka tidak mampu membayarnya, ia tetap bersedia membantu.

Maksud Yunho berbicara dengan MinAh sudah jelas ingin membahas ketertarikan Jaejoong. Sepertinya Yunho harus sedikit memutar otak agar MinAh mengerti. Yunho menarik napas, kemudian mengembuskannya sebelum berbicara, "Dalam kasus Jaejoong yang menyukaiku, sebenarnya bukan hanya Jaejoong tapi _alter ego_nya yang bernama Jejuko juga menyukaiku. Aku tidak banyak tahu tentang Youngwoong. Tapi kurasa Youngwoong tidak terlalu berbahaya dibandingkan Jejuko. Tadi Jaejoong sempat berpikir ingin menjadi Jejuko, karena kata-kataku."

Mulut MinAh membuka lebar, wanita itu menggeleng pelan dan menatap penuh harap Yunho, "Jangan biarkan Jaejoong menjadi Jejuko, semanis-manisnya Jejuko tetap aku lebih menyukai sosok asli anakku. Tolong Dokter Jung sembuhkan dia, aku mohon padamu."

Mata Yunho memicing, dari sini ia cukup bisa menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Yunho memejamkan matanya beberapa detik, jujur ini sulit untuknya. Ia bukan ingin mengatakan mengundurkan diri menjadi Dokter Jaejoong. Tapi ia merasa bingung sendiri.

"Aku ingin menolongnya, Nyonya Kim. Tapi, sepertinya lebih sulit karena Jaejoong pasti akan terbawa perasaannya padaku," ujar Yunho, yang ia tahu hanya ini.

"Terbawa perasaan? Maksudmu?" Kening MinAh tertaut, jelas wanita itu kurang mengerti maksudnya.

"Jika Jaejoong menerima terapiku, secara otomatis kami akan bertemu, dengan Jaejoong yang menyukaiku itu akan membuatnya susah untuk melepas diri. Yang ada ia malah semakin merasa terbebani dengan perasaannya, dan di situ celah untuk _alter ego_nya yang lain menyusup bahkan bisa dengan mudah menguasainya," Yunho menerangkan apa yang kini menjadi faktor utama masalah Jaejoong.

Sedikit demi sedikit MinAh mengerti maksud Yunho. Dengan kata halus Yunho meminta MinAh mencari Dokter lain selain dirinya. MinAh paham bahwa Dokter yang di depannya seorang psikiater, ketertarikan anaknya mungkin membebani jiwa pria Yunho.

"Apa kau memiliki cara untuk membuat Jaejoong dengan rileks menerima keadaanmu?" MinAh mencoba bertanya, ia buntu mencari solusinya, sedangkan untuk mencari Dokter lain, MinAh rasa tidak ada rekomendasi terbaik selain Dokter Jung yang masih muda tapi cukup sukses mengurus para pasiennya.

"Ada," sahut Yunho sedikit ragu.

Kontan mata MinAh mendelik, "Katakan padaku apa itu Dokter Jung Yunho?"

Yunho menimang-nimang, ia sedikit sangsi mengatakan ini tapi memang ini cara untuk membuat Jaejoong merasa nyaman dan bisa mengatasinya, "Aku rasa dengan cara memanfaatkan rasa sukanya padaku. Itu cara satu-satunya yang mungkin ada, tapi itu beresiko 2 kali lipat."

Kening MinAh tertaut sempurna, kurang mengerti dengan maksud Yunho. Memanfaatkan rasa suka Jaejoong? Apa yang dipikirkan Dokter muda ini? Tadi MinAh cukup sangat yakin Yunho ingin mengundurkan diri dengan kata-kata sebelumnya. Sekarang Yunho seolah memberinya opsi.

"Apa yang dimaksud memanfaatkan rasa suka Joongie, Dokter?" MinAh bertanya dengan polos.

Yunho tahu, ia harus menjelaskan pada MinAh metode yang satu-satunya ia punya. Tadinya ia hanya ingin menerapkan pada Jejuko, tapi jika keadaannya seperti ini nampaknya ia harus menerapkan pada Jaejoong juga.

"Karena Jaejoong menyukaiku, aku tidak yakin dia akan mau melakukan terapi lagi jika aku mengundurkan diri sebagai Dokternya, itu bisa menambah ketraumaan yang dialami Jaejoong. Takut jatuh cinta dan menyukai orang lain pun sangat nyata. Jadi aku berpikir, untuk melakukan cara ini, itu kenapa aku ingin langsung berbicara denganmu," Yunho menatap manik mata MinAh yang bingung.

"Jika itu bisa menyembuhkan Jaejoong apa saja aku bersedia," sahut MinAh langsung, nada bicaranya sangat kental akan sebuah permohonan.

Yunho mengangguk, ia menahan napas sejenak sebelum berucap, "Aku akan berperan sebagai orang yang disukainya, bisa dikatakan aku akan berpura-pura untuk membalas perasaannya."

Mendengar itu membuat MinAh terkejut bukan main. Itu jelas tidak pernah terpikir olehnya, bagaimana bisa Yunho mengatakan itu? Apa Yunho sudah berpikir tentang itu semua? Sedikit menggeser duduknya MinAh bertanya, "Berperan sebagai kekasih anakku? Apa maksudmu begitu?"

Anggukan nyata Yunho sebagai jawaban membuat wajah bingung MinAh semakin menjadi-jadi. Yunho paham mungkin MinAh perlu penjelasan logis atas metode barunya ini, "Untuk sementara itulah cara satu-satunya yang ada. Jaejoong mungkin akan mudah sembuh karena dorongan dari orang yang disayanginya dan menyayanginya, menurutku untuk sekarang itu cara yang afektif untuk menekan semangatnya. Jujur tadinya aku hanya ingin menerapkan ini pada Jejuko, aku bisa menekan Jejuko dengan rasa yang dimiliki _alter ego_ itu. Tapi Jaejoong juga memiliki ketertarikan padaku."

"Tapi, Dokter apa kau.."

"Setelah Jaejoong terlepas dari _alter ego_nya, dan bisa memulihkan diri serta hidup normal dengan baik, aku akan memberikan sedikit terapi ringan tentang ketertarikannya yang salah," Yunho memotong langsung kalimat MinAh, ia mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Ibu dua orang anak itu.

Selama beberapa menit MinAh diam, memproses apa yang telah diterangkan Yunho. Memikirkan apa cara ini memang satu-satunya yang harus diambilnya. Benar kata Yunho mungkin Jaejoong akan mengalami trauma untuk kembali terapi karena Yunho menghilang atau mengundurkan diri. Begitu banyak kerugian jika MinAh menolak cara Yunho.

Maka dari itu dengan cukup antusias MinAh mengatakan, "Aku setuju dengan caramu, aku serahkan semuanya padamu Dokter Jung."

"Kau tahu kan Nyonya Kim, resikonya lebih besar," ujar Yunho mengingatkan.

MinAh mengangguk, "Aku tahu, tapi aku berharap semua berjalan dengan baik."

"Jaejoong bisa saja tenggelam dalam salah satu _alter ego_nya, itu yang terburuk. Tapi aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin," Yunho tersenyum tipis, sangat berharap bahwa cara ini akan berhasil.

"Terima kasih, Dokter. Aku percaya padamu," ujar MinAh dengan pasti. Jika mereka tidak percaya pada tindakan Dokter yang menangani Jaejoong, maka sama saja mereka tidak percaya pada kesembuhan yang diusahakan Dokter. Itu kenapa MinAh menyerahkan proses penyembuhan sang anak pada Yunho.

"Terima kasih kembali. Jika aku boleh tahu, apa sebelumnya Jaejoong pernah mengalami trauma?" Yunho kembali penasaran kenapa Jaejoong bisa memiliki _alter ego_.

MinAh mengangguk sendu, "Benar, ketika dia berumur 8 tahun, Ayahnya meninggal, mungkin Jaejoong terpukul berat karena itu."

Mendengar penjelasan MinAh, membuat Yunho semakin penasaran tapi ia lebih senang jika mendengar itu langsung dari Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum tipis dan beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki, "Jaejoong menungguku di luar, aku harap kau mengatakannya pada Changmin, juga. Tapi tolong, ini sebuah rahasia, jangan sampai dia mendengar hal ini."

"Aku paham, Dokter," sahut MinAh, wanita itu mengantarkan Yunho hingga pintu depan ruangannya.

Kemudian hanya memperhatikan siluet sang Dokter yang semakin menjauh dari ruangannya. MinAh mendesah berat, sebelum bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

.

.

.

Yunho menautkan keningnya saat melihat sosok Jaejoong yang sedikit berbeda. Ia mendesah pelan. _Switching_! Jaejoong ber_switching _ketika ia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan MinAh tadi. Ia pun hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman saat Jejuko menatapnya intens.

Benar, Jejuko! Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah bertransformasi menjadi Jejuko, dress berwarna biru tua berbahan denim yang di pakai Jaejoong sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa Jaejoong sudah dikuasai Jejuko. Ia pun mencoba menenangkan dirinya, Jejuko lagi-lagi mampu membuat dirinya berdebar karena kecantikan yang alami milik Jaejoong.

"_Oppa_," panggil Jejuko dengan nada suara manjanya dan mata yang terlihat sedih.

"Ya, Jejuko," sahut Yunho dengan santai, sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sofa seberang Jejuko.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tuan muda tiba-tiba..."

"Aku sudah tahu, tidak apa-apa," sela cepat Yunho pada salah satu pelayan yang ingin memberitahukan tentang keadaan Jaejoong.

Ia tidak ingin Jejuko mendengarnya, itu cukup gawat dalam keadaan sekarang. Bisa-bisa Jejuko lebih sering muncul jika mendengar nama Jaejoong diucapkan.

"_Oppa _kenapa pergi setelah aku mengatakan menyukai _Oppa_? Aku sedih sekali, aku tidak mau makan dan mengurung diri di kamar," oceh Jejuko.

Yunho tertawa pelan, ini waktunya ia menjalankan metodenya yang tadi ia beritahu pada MinAh. "Kenapa sedih, hmm? Jadi kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Jejuko mengangguk singkat, dimainkannya jari-jarinya dan menunduk malu-malu, "_Ne_, aku menyukai _Oppa_. Sangat suka, _Oppa_. _Oppa _mau kan jadi kekasihku?"

Lagi, Jejuko mengutarakan cintanya, Yunho hanya tersenyum dan beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki menuju pada Jejuko. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jejuko.

"Jika, _Oppa _menerimanya apa kau hanya akan menyukai _Oppa_?" Tanya Yunho hati-hati.

Jejuko mengangkat kepala, matanya mengerjap imut sebelum mengangguk, "Hanya ada _Oppa_, aku janji tidak akan suka yang lain lagi."

Nah, pancingan Yunho berhasil, "Lalu apa kau akan selalu menuruti apa yang akan _Oppa _katakan padamu?"

"_Ne_, apapun yang _Oppa _katakan, aku akan menurutinya, aku janji padamu _Oppa_," sahut Jejuko penuh antusias.

Yunho mengulum senyumnya, sedetik kemudian ia memberanikan diri menyentuh jemari Jejuko. Astaga, dadanya berdebar kencang sekali. Tangan Jaejoong sangat halus, persis seperti seorang perempuan. Ia mencoba menekan diri dan fokus pada Jejuko.

"Asal kau tidak mengingkari janji, _Oppa _mau jadi kekasihmu," ujar Yunho dan mencubit pelan pipi Jejuko yang bersemu merah.

Malu dan sangat senang sekali tengah dirasakan Jejuko kini. Akhirnya Yunho menjadi kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum manis pada Yunho dan detik berikutnya memeluk Dokter itu dengan erat.

Kontan Yunho terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba Jejuko. Tapi ia mencoba memakluminya. Ia harus berpura-pura dengan baik. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti ia membalas pelukan Jejuko sambil berbisik, "Sekarang aku sudah menjadi kekasihmu pasti kau senang. Istirahatlah Juko."

Jejuko mengangguk, tapi seiring tepukan tangan Yunho pada bahunya, mata Jejuko meredup. Yunho tersenyum manis, karena sudah menghipnotis Jejuko. Untuk sekarang ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan _alter ego_ Jaejoong. Tapi ia kasihan pada Jaejoong, jadi ia menghipnotis agar Jaejoong tertidur.

Hari ini cukup melelahkan. Ia akan kembali menemui Jaejoong dan melihat keadaan pria itu besok. Benar, besok. Mungkin waktunya memang akan lebih banyak tersita untuk pasiennya yang satu ini.

.

.

.

"Kau serius untuk tidak mengambil jadwal praktek sebulan ke depan?" Dokter Park Yoochun terperanjat hebat saat rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya menyatakan itu, dengan nada ketidak percayaan yang teramat Yoochun bertanya.

"Ya, Chun. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk absen sebulan untuk jadwal praktek," jawab Yunho mantap. Ia sudah memikirkan hal ini tadi malam. Ia harus totalitas untuk menyembuhkan Jaejoong. Itu alasan ia memutuskan tidak praktek selama sebulan dan hanya memfokuskan waktu luangnya untuk pasien khususnya, Jaejoong.

"Lalu para pasien yang kau tangani bagaimana?" Yoochun menatap lamat-lamat Yunho. Sangat tidak rela jika temannya ini absen untuk praktek di klinik yang mereka bangun bersama-sama.

"Aku akan menyuruh mereka untuk menemuiku di tempat dinas kerja, atau sebagian kau yang mengatasi."

"Yunho, pasienmu itu berbagai macam bentuk, bahkan aku dengar kau sedang menangani pasien penderita DID yang memiliki lebih dari satu _alter ego_," Yoochun membelalakkan matanya seolah tidak sanggup jika pasien yang seperti itu diserahkan padanya.

"Itu alasanku untuk tidak mengambil jadwal praktek selama sebulan, Chun. Pasienku itu mengidap DID lebih dari sepuluh tahun, Ibunya bilang sejak dia berumur 8 tahun hingga kini 21 tahun. Faktor utamanya sedang dalam masa penyelidikanku. Aku bisa saja bertanya pada Ibunya, tapi itu kurang menantangku, jadi aku ingin menargetkan untuk mencari kelemahannya selama satu bulan ini," Yunho menyesap minuman soda yang tadi disuguhkan Yoochun.

Ia sekarang berada di ruangan praktek Yoochun sebelum jam praktek resmi dibuka lima menit lagi. Yunho juga sudah melihat beberapa pasien yang sudah menunggu nomor antrian di bawah, ketika ia datang tadi.

"Kau selalu menjadikan itu tantangan, Sobat. Tapi kau benar, jika begitu mudah maka tidak ada pengalaman yang bisa kita ambil. Baiklah, aku izinkan kau libur praktek, lalu yang menggantikanmu siapa?"

"Junho dan Kangta _Hyung_, masing-masing waktu praktek mereka menjadi 3 hari," jawab Yunho dengan santai. Ia sudah mempersiapkan ini, dan berbicara pada kedua pria yang memang tergabung dalam klinik psikiater mereka.

"Baguslah, kau sudah mengurusnya dengan baik," Yoochun membuang kaleng minuman bersodanya. Pria itu membenarkan kemejanya sebelum melirik Yunho yang beranjak dari kursi.

"Aku harus menemui pasienku, Chun. Selamat bertugas," ujar Yunho, ia melangkah menuju ke luar ruangan Yoochun dan terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi temannya yang cukup menghibur.

Setelah ke luar dari ruangan Yoochun, Yunho sedikit berpikir. Apa ia harus segera ke rumah Jaejoong? Atau ia menunda itu hingga besok. Mengingat pertemuan mereka kemarin. Ia merasa memang harus ke sana, hanya saja ia merasa berat. Entahlah pada apa ia merasa seperti ini.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap nanar kolam renang. Ia merasa begitu sangat bodoh mengatakan hal itu pada Yunho. Ia merasa Dokter itu akan menjauhinya secara perlahan sekarang. Jaejoong menghela napas, seharian ini pikirannya hanya tentang itu. Ia ingin sekali menghubungi Yunho. Tapi ia cukup merasa takut dan malu.

Yunho menolaknya, sudah jelas. Ia paham arti kata-kata pria itu kemarin. Dan sungguh, Jaejoong baru tahu bahwa rasanya ditolak begitu amat menyakitkan. Ia menggeleng pelan. Ngilu. Rasanya hatinya sangat ngilu, sakit dan membuatnya ingin berteriak.

Ia harusnya sadar tidak mengucapkan hal konyol itu kemarin. Sehingga tidak membuat Yunho ketakutan karena ketertarikannya. Sekarang menyesali itu pun tidak ada gunanya. Ia sudah terlanjur mengucapkan itu.

Jaejoong teringat, ketika ia dibangunkan Ibunya tadi malam, ia memakai dress. Jejuko pasti mengambil alihnya, ia penasaran sebenarnya bagaimana Jejuko ketika bersama Yunho. Ia yakin sekali kemarin Jejuko bertemu dengan Yunho. Ia merasa gelisah jika Yunho memang menyukai sosoknya sebagai Jejuko.

Jejuko, Jaejoong tahu kapan _alter ego_nya itu muncul, ketika ia berumur 17 tahun. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Jejuko muncul, padahal ia hanya berpikir bagaimana jika ia dilindungi, dicintai, dan sangat diperhatikan, tanpa rasa sedih dan selalu bahagia. Ia selalu membayangkan dirinya menjadi seperti itu. Menurutnya itu cukup menyenangkan.

Tapi sungguh, Jaejoong tidak tahu kenapa Jejuko bisa benar-benar ada. Sama seperti Youngwoong ia tidak tahu kenapa sosok itu hadir pada dirinya. Memikirkan itu membuatnya sedikit pening.

"Aku ingin normal," gumamnya pelan sembari mengusir kedua bayangan yang biasa mewarnai kehidupannya. Ia menggeleng pelan dan memejamkan matanya, menghentak-hentak kakinya, hingga ia bisa melihat senyuman mengejek Jejuko padanya.

Ia menggumi sosok itu, tapi ketika bibir merah persis seperti miliknya itu bergumam sesuatu yang sangat ia tahu apa, Jaejoong menggeleng semakin cepat. Kemudian dengan nyaring berteriak, "TIDAK!"

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan typo di mana" -bow-.

Need editor, atau beta reader. Bersedia? Silahkan hubungi aku di PM :) .

**Thank For Reading and Reviews.**

**With Love ~ .**

**Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


End file.
